The Night Fall
by Inkheart37
Summary: Abbyis and her siblings are left all alone after an invasion. What will this up coming rouge do to get back her family? This is a new revised verson of my first Fan Fiction. Chap 14 is now up! PLEASE read and review PLEASE! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Attack

**The night fall**

**I do not own Wow.**

"You must concentrate on your shadow." Said Resa with her sharp tone. "Your shadow is you in the form nobody cares for. It hides from the world which is what a rouge does best."

"If I hide from the world does that mean I also must hide from my family?" I asked.

"No, rouges do need some allies but don't trust all who you meet Abbyis." Resa said staring into the corn fields afar from us.

When I saw the sun setting over the corn fields I knew that I had to get home as soon as I could. Mother would be setting the table soon and by the time I got back to Elwynn Forest it would be dark.

"Thank you again Resa, I must get home before my mother figures out I was here again." I said with a kind smile.

"I will be here tomorrow Abbyis that is if there is a tomorrow." Resa said this with sorrow in her voice and tears pooling in her eyes.

With this I ran home as fast as I could. We lived near Northshire Abby in a little farm house. I was just passing Goldshire when I heard it. The horn was being blown from Stormwind; this horn meant that there was an attack from the Horde. With this knowledge I ran even faster to my home hoping that the Horde was not close. My feet were nimble and it quardinated well with the rest of my body.

I ran though the front door and locked it up with a chair in front. My mother grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen, I knew what this was about.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She screamed.

"I was just hanging out in the forest." I said in a cool and collected tone.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know you were with the sleaze bag rouge!" She accused and was right.

"She is not a sleaze bag, she is my friend and a hero!" I said in a defensive tone.

"Mother, we have larger problems right now then my choice of class, the Horde is coming to raid the homes and Stormwind. We must prepare and get to safety." I said this while casually glancing out the window. What I saw was horrible, people were crying and Horde were raiding each house with all the force they had. I knew ours would be hit soon enough.

"Kids come over here now, we need to go!" My mother screamed at my brother and sister. She grabbed a pack and filled it with pouches of water and enough bread to last us a few days. We gathered around the front door, as I was taking the chair away from the door, I jumped back. There was someone on the other side of the door hitting it as hard as they could.

The battering-ram was hitting the house so hard that every smack made my heart skip two beats. I huddled around my family for closure and to give them closure as well. You could see the panic and fear in my mother's eyes. Her eyes were usually a greenish brown, but tonight they were grey like the death that would plague us.

"Abbyis go into your bedroom closet and lock the door take your sister and brother with you, QUICKLY!" My mother whispered in a panic tone.

"What about you?" My ten year old sister Alana said with the same desperation in her voice that we all had in our minds.

I knew what my mother would say. She always said the same thing and would until the day that she would die. I knew my mother better then anyone in the house hold. We shared our secrets and doubts and anything else that came to mind.

"I will be fine sweetheart, but I need you to be brave and take care of Kyle and please obey your sister."

My mother smiled and then kissed each one of us. I ran my brother and sister to my room and locked the closet door behind me. We still heard the thumping at the door, and then we heard a crash though our living room window. Our mother screamed and we heard grunts and loud noises that seemed to be echoing from the kitchen. My sister and brother were scared and sobbing into the sleeve of my jacket. I too was sobbing, but tried to hide it for my sibling's sake. I heard foot steps coming from the corridor and told my siblings to hush. My bedroom door opened with a small creek as it always did. My mother told my father dozens of times to fix it, but he never did. He most certainly wouldn't now either.

I knew that they would look under my bed, and then the closet. I had to think fast, but what would I do? There was no secret passage way or hidden wall. The shelves in the closet were high up, but you could see what was on them. Think Abbyis, THINK! Then it came to me, the attic. I had a special cut out in my ceiling, above the top shelf, that lead to the attic. I told Alana and Kyle to be quiet, and hoisted them up to the top shelf. All the while we were doing this the knob on the door was being shook left and right. I knew that I would not make it up, but I knew as long as they were safe I would be ok. I told Alana and Kyle to go up and I would be there soon enough. They cried and said I would end up like mother, but I knew different and in there hearts they knew different too.

The knob on the closet door was going to break into dozens of pieces any second, all the Horde on the other side needed to do was hit it with his weapon. It was just in the nick of time when I put the part of my ceiling back into place so it would appear as though my siblings were non-existent. Finally the moronic creature sprung the door open and peered inside, only to be baffled when there was no one in there. I just had to hope that he would not bump into me or else my stealth would be broken. The Horde I saw was an Orc, with a pony tail high up. He was covered with blood and had an outsized axe on his back. Behind him was a troll, but she was female. She was a hunter and had a large bear next to her, his razor sharp teeth bearing all the flesh that had been ripped from a body here or a body there. The troll had her hair also in a high top pony tail, her tusks were small and she had a gleam to her, one that only comes out of satisfaction mainly from a kill. I heard more grunts and words in a language I did not know, when I heard the foot steps being carried away to my front door. Then there was silence, a total calm. This was the first calm of the night, and for a second I felt a relief come over me, a feeling that had not come in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**The Night Fall**

As soon as I could I grabbed my sister and brother out of the cold, dark attic. They were still crying but seeing that I was still alive and unharmed seemed to set them set them at ease.

"It's ok now." I said as I hugged them.

"Where is mother?" My brother Kyle asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

I had a rough idea in my mind of what had happened to her, but did not want to alarm them.

"I am going out into the living room to make sure that it is safe for us. The two of you must stay here in case anything happens." I said this and gave them one more hug.

What I saw was my own home in shambles. The door was no longer in place and the road and trees out side my house were engulfed in flames. The furniture was turned over and glass was scattered all over the floor from when the Horde smashed in the window. I saw blood on the floor; I assumed it was my mothers or people who had previously fallen victim. I searched all over the house for any trace of my mother's corpse. She was no where to be found, but I did see a smear of blood leading though the front door.

"They must have taken her hostage." I whispered while my fist was clenched in the air. My best friend had an older sister named Kristealia. Kristealia would tell my best friend Jorsie and I stories of places she had gone that were dubbed Horde territory. I will never forget the one story she had told us. I think Jorsie and I were eight; the sun was gleaming down on us though the trees, while we sat on a cut down tree stump near the Eastvale Logging Camp.

"The workers were dirty and did not have the proper gear on to mine." Kristealia said. "The men mostly worked in the fields or in the mine. I saw most of the women in the field too, or they would be out by the laundry. They seemed to be cleaning most of the time or doing hard labor." Kristealia said this while looking at one of the peasants chopping down a tree near by.

"So, they don't kill all the Alliance members they just put a lot of them to work?" Jorsie asked her sister. I had the same question going though my mind.

"No of course not, they do still kill many but those who seem good enough will be used for labor. I have had to free many of them before and let me tell you it's not the easiest thing to do. Most of the time the prisoners just want to run and so they do; then I have to save them. Good thing my fire burns so much that with two hits you can perish into black soot." She said this right as she emitted a flame from her hand and let soar over to a wolf not to far away. He died with one hit from her flame, which is why Jorsie and I were not scared. We knew how strong Kristealia was, she was a twenty six year old mage. Her abilities were at level thirty five. That was four years ago, I am sure Kristealia has gotten much stronger. Jorsie does not know much more then I do about her sister's whereabouts, not to long after Kristealia told us that story she had left to fight in the Eastern Kingdoms with many other Alliance members.

I emerged from my train of thought and told my siblings to come in the living room.

"Where is mother?" Kyle asked again as he stared at the floor in shock.

"Kyle, mother went off to fight for a little while. She will be back when this is all over or when they set her free from her duties." I said this with a calm collected tone. Kyle was only seven years old I could not tell him the truth. He would not understand that his mother had be come property of the Horde and might end up...

"_No, don't think like that!" _I said to myself in my mind.

"When do you think she will come back home Abbyis?" Kyle asked.

"I am not sure when ever the Alliance decides she is done." I told him with a pseudo smile.

"Until she comes back we must go live in Stormwind and wait for her and father to return home from this insane madness."

"Where in Stormwind will we live Abbyis, there are no homes there." Asked Kyle.

"We will have to live…"

How could I tell them? How could I tell my brother and sister that we would have to live in the Stormwind orphanage? They had lived here there entire lives, and always had there own room. Granted this is just a farmer's house but still….

How could I tell them that their lives would be in the one bunk bed? How, how, how?

"We will have to live in the Stormwind orphanage." I said this as though I was saying the last words I would ever speak.

"What? That is for the kids with no family, we have a family but they are not here they are doing something meaningful." Kyle said as he stared at the floor.

"Kyle, those kids have a family but they are like mother and father, off fighting in the war." Said Alana while looking at me for reassurance.

"Yes, Alana is right Kyle." I said.

"Kyle go grab five of your favorite things and put them in your special pack mother made for you." I told him in a stern voice.

"Alana help me in here with getting some food." I said to her with glancing eyes.

Kyle ran off into his room to pack and that is when Alana and I had a chance to talk. I could tell Alana things that I could not tell Kyle. I was only two years older then Alana, she was ten and I was twelve. This allowed us to be able to speak more fluently with each other; we had no fear of the truth.

"What do you presume really happened to mother?" Alana asked, knowing what I told Kyle was a false statement.

"I know what happened, Jorsie's sister told me what happens when the Horde take Alliance members. They put them to work in the fields or mines, the women mostly do cleaning and meaningless jobs." I told Alana with desperation in the back of my throat.

"So they will put her to work is all? They won't… kill her." Alana said this with such anguish that you could feel her pain.

"There is still that slight possibility, but mother is a though woman and she will make it." I said in a reassuring state.

"Do we really have to go live in the Stormwind orphanage?" Alana asked.

"Yes, but not for long I have an idea that I think will work."

"What were you and mother fighting about before the attack?" Alana asked with peculiar eyes.

"She does not approve of my choice to become a rouge. Although it is the very thing that saved my life."

"How did it save your life?" Asked Alana with her head cocked to the side.

With the answer I focused on my shadow as Resa had showed me. I thought about the emptiness that would plague a person who was a shadow. With these thoughts I vanished into thin air, allowing there to be no trace of me.

"Abbyis?" Alana asked in a dubious tone.

I did not want her to alarm Kyle so I came back from the depths of darkness to the beautiful light. As I emerged my head was held low and my eyes were closed not tightly, but gently as though I was baby in a placid slumber. When I realized that I was back my head flew up and my eyes opened in a blink.

"Abbyis, how…how did you do that?!"

"My rouge mentor showed me." I replied to my sister.

"That was amazing!" Alana yipped.

I just smiled and gave her a hug. When I hugged her it reminded me of my new duties. I was now the responsible one in my family. My mother was away in a Horde camp, or worse. My father was off fighting in the war. Although he was just a simple farmer that grew corn, and pumpkins, the Alliance was short on fighters. My father was a man of loyalty and would do any thing to protect his home land. He left a couple of months ago, and we have only received one letter from him since.

Once I was done with the kitchen Alana and I began to pack our favorite things in the bags mother made for us. I chose a bracelet that Jorsie gave to me when I was five years old. She has one too, only hers is a lighter green than mine. Then I grabbed my favorite book, "One light." This was the book in which my fascination with the rouge class came about. Next I grabbed a little bird statue my father bought for me a few years ago. The bird's wing tip has been broken off and the stone is beginning to chip like the ice you see fall in Dun Morgh. The last two possessions I packed were the letter my father sent to us and a sketch done by hand of my family. It is the only "picture" I have of us, we could barely afford it but my father insisted. Not sure what Alana had in her bag but I am sure they were just as great keep sakes as I had in my pack.

"You guys done?" Kyle asked in a rushed tone.

"Yes I think we are." I replied.

"Say good bye guys, one day we will come back. I promise we will come back and live amongst our fields again." I said in a saddened tone.

With this we all said our good-byes and tried to close what was left of our discombobulated front door. We headed down the trail to Stormwind, with nothing but the packs and cloths on our backs. We never looked back at our old life until memories forced us to.


	3. Chapter 3 New people: Good and Bad

**The Night Fall**

As we entered the Stormwind gate we saw many soldiers and people hurt. The priest's and paladin's were right in the action; even people who knew first aid were helping. I scooted my brother and sister along quickly. I did not want them to see such horrors, especially Kyle considering he is so young. As we walked along the Hall of Heroes, we saw great statues and many guards patrolling the area.

"Abbyis are we going to be safe?" Asked Kyle.

"We will be safer here then we could ever be in our home." I replied. Right as I said this I wanted to smack myself. Safer then our home? How stupid could I have been? Kyle, Alana and even I found comfort and security in our home. To say it was less safe was personal attack on a life that we needed to learn to forget. I waited for a reply to my comment, but nothing came. Just silence until we reached the Trade District.

"WOW!" Kyle and Alana exclaimed.

I patted Kyle on the back and gave him a smile made of gold. Alana was trying to be as excited as Kyle but had the thoughts of mother racing though her mind. People were bustling all around us, frantic with fear and others acting as though nothing had happened. The shops were lively; the auction house was filled with people coming in and out buying and selling what ever items they could find. There were mages, warriors, rouges, hunters, and paladins running all over, some with there mounts others on foot. We were standing just watching in amazement when someone with a horse came sprinting though and almost ran us over. It was just in the nick of time when someone pulled me, and bother back towards them in time. Alana got scared and stumbled face forward into a crate near by, sending the flimsy crate into hundreds of pieces.

"Alana!" I screamed in a frantic tone as I darted for my obviously injured sister.

"I am ok, but a bit cut up is all." She replied with pain in her voice.

She was bleeding from her knees and had about five splinters in her right hand. I picked her up and let her lean on me, Kyle was talking to someone. Once I realized it was the person who saved Kyle's, my and Alana's life I had to say thank you.

"Thank you so much for saving us." I told the person who then rose their head up so I could see the face of my savior.

"You need to be more careful." The mysterious boy said. He was about my age maybe a year or two older and he was human. His face was worn and yet had a delicate twinge to it, and his eyes were cold and hard but with much sorrow. He wore a hat and was dressed for action, his dagger hung low from his belt and he spoke softly.

"I know, we have never really been to the city." I replied still curious about this person.

"Farm people I suppose you are? It would make sense, considering they only come here for trade." He said with a smirk.

In an annoyed tone I replied to this.

"Our family owns a farm, but it was attacked by the Horde just recently. We have come here to stay in safety and wait for our parents to arrive back from the war."

"I see, so now a beautiful girl such as yourself has to play the role of mommy?" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Kyle cover your ears." I told my brother hastily.

"You bastard, don't you dare say such a thing! I am more of hero then you will ever dream of yourself to be! They are my siblings and since I don't have a black heart such as yourself I am going to take care of them." I said with steam practically pouring out of my ears.

"Wow, my name is Coleic but bastard works too." He replied with the same stupid smile and chuckle in his answer.

"Thanks again for helping us but do your self a favor and learn what a decent person is really like." I basically screamed at him.

I grabbed Kyle by his hand and started to slowly shuffle away from the retched boy. I had Kyle holding my hand and Alana leaning on me while hoping on one foot as we moved forward. Right before we disappeared into the abyss of people he asked what my name was. I was going to say nothing but Kyle screamed:

"Her name is Abbyis, my name is Kyle and my other sister's name is Alana."

The evil puke I just spoke to said something else but I could not hear over all the noise going though the Trade District. I stopped to ask a guard where the orphanage was.

"Another set of young children left homeless by the evil tactics of the Horde." He said. It was true so many children were left without a family, or without a warm bed to sleep in all because the Horde and the Alliance want it all.

"Well it's in the Cathedral District that's by the canals, since you folks don't know much more about the city have this map. It will be useful for you in this maze of a city." He said as he handed me a map made of aged parchment.

"Oh, and the people in the orphanage can fix her up too." He said pointing to Alana. "If they can't they will send her to the Cathedral of Light, where she can see the first aid teacher. Good luck to you folks, I hope all works well for you."

"Thanks, you too." I replied.

As we hobbled away to the Cathedral district I could not help but think of that boy, Coleic. That grin he had, I wanted to slap it off his face. A beautiful girl such as yourself has to play the role of mommy? No, I am fulfilling my duties as an older sister and I am sure he has siblings too that he would do the same for. Everyone in Azeroth had at least one sibling it was how families were made. If you were a girl you had few choices of a future. You could become a farmer's wife, an empress, or be independent and become a hero of Azeroth.

I decided to become a hero of Azeroth, not everyone who decides to become a hero fulfills that choice. Many fall when they face a challenge that seems hard to complete. Those who do succeed are looked upon as though they are Gods and maybe they are. They are Gods for protecting who they can and putting peace and order back into this war torn world.

"Look Abbyis, a tarp with a sun beam that must be it!" Cried Kyle with excitement.

"So it is." I replied still lost in contemplation.

We crossed over the bridge and disappeared into the archway that leads into this district. When I first stepped into the district I could not believe my eyes. A platform with trees and benches surrounding a tall, stone water fountain stood in front of the grand master piece, the Cathedral of Light. The rising sun was making it appear more radiant. This was tallest structure that you could find in our city. I had read about it many times. Jorsie, Alana and I had gone to the library in Northshire Abby and read as many books as we could about it.

It was where all the high Priests lived and practiced, this was where Jorsie wanted to go for her training to become a Priest. She had told me about all the fantasies she had about her sitting on the top steps sitting on the top throne. The empress of the Priests was the title she dreamed of. I asked her once if she could make a section for Rouges there when she becomes the high lord.

"You know I will Abbyis!" "That way we could rule together, as team of light and dark." She had told me with her lightened smile. Oh, how I missed her so much! She was my other half, my adoptive sister I have always been by her side and her to mine. Would I be able to see her again? Would the mistresses allow visitors and if not would they allow us outside the city? These thoughts rushed though my mind.

The thoughts of Jorsie, mother, father, our home, Coleic… just raced past everything trying to get in order but none of them made sense anymore. In any event I moved forward getting Alana closer to the medical attention she needed. As we approached the orphanage a woman came outside and greeted us.

"Hello there, I am Miss. Venu one of the owners of the orphanage. What can I help you kind folks with today?" She asked with a warm, gentle smile.

"My name is Abbyis and this is Kyle and Alana, my brother and sister. Our home was just recently attacked by the Horde and our mother is…" My voice trailed off with the utter thoughts of what my mother was doing right now. Was she in a cart being sent to the upper continent or was she lying in puddle… lifeless? My skin grew pale and goose bumps scurried up my arm with this horrific thought. Miss. Venu gently placed her hand on my shoulder and said in a calm whisper,

"It's ok I know, you don't have to explain."

"NO! Kyle screamed. She is not dead and neither is our father, they are killing Horde right now. They are being heroes to the Alliance and when they come back we are going to live in our house again!" He told Miss. Venu with a satisfied look on his face.

"Kyle!" I barked at him.

"No, no it's alright." Miss. Venu said with one of her soft hands in the air, as though she was stopping someone from walking forward. She bent down to Kyle's height and looked him square in the eye.

"Kyle, I am sorry I assumed what happened to your family that was very wrong of me. You are obviously very proud of your family and I respect that. You are a kind boy who has much pride in himself and the people he holds dear, please do forgive me." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I forgive you, but please don't do that again." He replied.

"Very well then, let's get her inside and ill ask you for all the information I need." Miss. Venu said while rising slowly from the ground, the sound of her knees cracking was very noticeable. The orphanage was two stories and had many beds. Children ran around playing tag and teasing one another, this was something Kyle would enjoy to do. He was a very active kid, always climbing trees and running though the forest, this thought set me at ease for a moment. There were two other women in the orphanage, one was maybe twenty three and the other was a bit older maybe thirty or so. Miss. Venu sent Alana to the younger woman and Kyle just ran off with the other children to play tag. Miss. Venu took me to her office.

Her office was small and cluttered, it had parchment everywhere and three doors that I assumed were the adult bedrooms. Her desk reminded me of my fathers work bench. He read books there did his crafts and worked on his projects. I never knew what his projects were but he said it would solve many, many problems.

"Ok, have a seat Abbyis." Miss. Venu said.

"I need to know your first, middle and last name."

"My name is Abbyis Esa Gretora." I told her as I swallowed hard.

"My brother's name is Kyle Reith Gretora. And my sister's name is Alana Jemza Gretora." I finished with a low release of my breath.

"Ok, now I need your ages please." When she said this she sized me up with her left brow being higher then the other, and her face scrunched up. With this look I started with Kyle's age and saved mine for last.

"Kyle is seven years old, Alana is ten years old and I am…" I hesitated for a moment. I knew my age would be a problem. Should I lie? _No, be honest Abbyis you always are. _My conscious told me.

"I am twelve years old" I said with my eyes tightly shut as thought I was about to be struck.

"Abbyis, when is your birthday?" Miss. Venu asked.

"It is twenty third day of the fifth month." I told her.

"Today is the fourteenth day of the seventh month, you are lucky twelve years of age is the cut off for this orphanage." She told me with abruptness in her voice. "Once you are thirteen you must leave this orphanage, for you can take care of your self or you can be married off." She said while scribbling down a few things on her parchment.

"What about my siblings?" I asked in a dubious tone.

"What about them? They will stay here or you can choose to take them with you, but you are not allowed to visit I might add." Miss. Venu said.

"How could you deny a sister to see her fellow siblings?" I asked petrified of the thought of my only family as of the time, being gone until I could care for them. Or some one else doing that for them.

"It's not what you think Abbyis, the other children would become jealous that they did not have visitors." She said.

"So, I would see them in secret do anything. But keep them from me? I am sorry Miss. Venu but that is absurd." I said with tears welling in my eyes.

"Excuse me? Absurd? How dare you even question my actions. I love these children; the other care takers and I are all they have left in this god forsaken world. Do you really think I would take actions that would hurt them Miss. Gretora?" She asked with much offense in her voice.

"No ma'm I do not, but please just tell me how many of the children here have older siblings that are not in this orphanage?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Most of them at least ninety percent of them do." Miss. Venu answered.

"They can't see the only blood family they have left? Don't you see something wrong with that?" I asked fighting my tears, at this utmost thought.

"Of course I do, but for those ten percent who don't have anyone I can't allow that. Do you understand Abbyis?" She asked obviously trying to end this conversation.

"Yes ma'm." I answered, tired of this losing battle.

"Very, well then all I need is a few more pieces of information." She began once again. All she did was ask me where I use to live, what my parents did, where I went to school, and then she asked me a hard question.

"What are your mother and father's full name and birth date?" She asked. I took in a deep breath and choked back my tears.

"My mother's name is Marestey Kiml Gretora. Her birth date is the third day of the eighth month. My father's name is Herod Jordan Gretora. His birth date is the sixteenth day of the twelfth month." I said with tears now flowing down my cheeks.

"It's all right dear I am sure one day you will see them again." Miss. Venu said as she patted me on the shoulder. I would see them again and I knew I would. I was not going to tell Miss. Venu what I knew about my mother's whereabouts, the only people who were to know were Alana, Jorsie, Resa, and me. As I walked out of Miss. Venu's office I asked her one last question, a question that would either set me free or keep me locked up in a cage.

"Miss. Venu are we allowed to leave the city or roam around the city?" I asked with pictures of Jorsie and Resa's face flashing though my mind.

"Of course you can roam the city, but we do not suggest people to leave the city. Beyond these walls is a dangerous world, we are here to keep you safe. Leaving is your own doing, but if we catch wind that you did leave you will be talked to about the dangers again."

"Ok, thank you." I said with hope filling my heart.

Alana looked much better, her knees were bandaged and so were her hands.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Much better I still feel a bit of pain but better then before." She smiled as she said this.

"Good to know and we are all set to live here." I said with a returning smile.

Alana, Kyle and I chose a bunk bed that was on the top floor, there were not too many other kids up there so it was a decent amount of privacy. Kyle had the bed all to himself, but Alana and I slept in the same bed. We did not mind we shared a room in out old house and would surely do it again.


	4. Chapter 4 Jorsie's Story

The Night Fall

My first night in the orphanage was uncomfortable and restless. The pictures of mother being hit and dragged out of her own home, brought a sweat to my body and a scream that woke everyone up.

"NOOOOOOOHH!" I sobbed as Alana shook me to wake me up from my slumber.

"Abbyis, its ok I am here you are ok." Alana said in a soothing voice. I grabbed her arm and pulled myself up, panting like a dog feeling my stomach turn and twist.

"Alanuhhaa, they hurt her, they hurt her. Their eyes when I saw them were filled with satisfactory and, and… hatred." I sobbed as she put my head to her chest and hugged me.

"It's ok Abbyis." She soothed. Just then Miss. Venu and the other two women came out of their bedrooms with candles on holders in their hands.

"What is wrong sweet heart?" Miss. Venu asked looking at me befuddled. Her hair was down which was rare to see with an older woman; she had bags under her eyes. The mid aged woman, who I came to know as Miss. Roberts, was trying to get the other children back to sleep. The young woman, whose name was Miss. Felly, was getting me water and a rag to wipe my tears and sweat away. Alana told her what happened to me, she told her about my dream.

"Oh sweetie it's alright now, you are safe and so is your mother." Miss. Venu said while hugging me. Kyle was hearing all of this, all I wanted to do was protect him from these words, my dreams all of it. I not only wanted to protect him from the tragedies that have come about in my family, but protect Alana and myself.

Miss. Felly gave me water and the rag with a warming smile, she looked very familiar as though I had seen her a few times before I came here. Here brown, short hair reminded me of my mothers and her kindness was enough to get though to even the coldest of hearts.

"Thank yooouu." I tried to breathe. A few minutes passed and the other children were on their way back to the land of hopes and dreams, including Kyle. All of the care takers went back to bed, Miss. Felly lingered though. She came back multiple times to check on me and gave me a new rag when my other one was soaked. She looked at me wide eyed and I thought I saw her mouth the words:

"No, it can't."

Once all was calm, Alana hugged me and we sang our selves back to sleep. I could hear her puffing her little breath as she slept, but I did not fall back asleep. How could I? So, I could dream of the horrible Horde and my mother's disappearance? No. I refused to let my horrors get the best of me and I tried so hard to fight my sleep, just for tonight. Of course I lost, but instead of dreaming about the perish of my family, I dreamed of Resa.

How could I have forgotten about her? I wonder if I could still go see her, the caretakers did say we could leave the city but would I be able to practice when I needed to? Her voice lingered in my mind, one of the last things she said to me was when I told her I would see her tomorrow. Her eyes were pooling with tears and she was looking out in the fields when she said,

"If there is a tomorrow." Did she know the invasion was coming? This thought lingered it draped over my brain, producing more questions. These questions would be asked when I went to go see her tomorrow. I think I might take Alana with me to go meet her, Resa after all was one of the only adults I trusted at this point in my life and I felt my sister should be able to meet her.

Kyle liked playing with the other kids, whether it was tag or knights, he enjoyed it all the same. The way a kid should enjoy it. I never quite liked to play was much and I loved to read, and learn. I was one of the top in my class, Jorsie was too. We attended classes in a small, dusty school house in Northshire Abby. Our teachers name was Miss. Galia.

She had the voice of a wind filled day and the eyes of a blue bird. All the men loved her and thought of her as the most beautiful sight in the ugly world we lived in. She never took notice of them though, she wanted independence and that's what she got. I admired her for it; she was brave and my idol as a hero.

I wondered if we would go to school here in Stormwind, where we previously went or went at all. Tomorrow I would go see some of the most important people I knew, Resa and Jorsie. I planed to ask Jorsie a very important question tomorrow and I had to hope the answer was the one I searched deep in my heart for.

When I woke in the morning it was still a tad bit dark out but Miss. Felly was up fixing breakfast and cleaning. I slithered out my sister's grasp around me and climbed down the stairs. Miss. Felly was shocked to see me up so early and almost knocked over a chair.

"What are you doing up so early dear?" She asked with a tone made of candy.

"I always wake up early, I am a light sleeper. Also after last night I could not lay in the bed anymore." I replied taking a seat in chair she knocked over.

"Oh, yes last night was very scary. I am just glade you are alright." She said looking at the floor as she swept.

"It was just bad dreams from my ordeal. Thank you for the rags and water you gave me last night they really did help." I said while staring at her. She looked so familiar but where had I seen her?

"You are quite welcome. Many of the kids have a hard first few days here. Some times they run out the door and we find them wandering the city, aimlessly. They just go into hysteria and we can't snap them out of this train of thought. They see such horrible things, the deaths of there family, the only world they know crushed." Miss. Felly said the last few words with a bit of hardness. You could here the sorrow in her voice and the tears sticking to the back of her throat.

"Abbyis? Is that your name?" She asked me while still hideing her sorrow.

"Yes my name is Abbyis Gretora. My sister's name is Alana and my brother's name is Kyle." I told her.

"Ah, such a beautiful name…" She trailed off. Then just like that she snapped out of her contemplation.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway go get dressed the sun is almost fully up and that's when all of the children wake up. Miss. Venu and Miss. Roberts will also be coming out soon." She smiled and looked at me. When she did look at me I almost cried she looked so much like my mother! I wonder if Alana and Kyle noticed the same thing. I climbed up the steps again only to notice that Alana was up too.

"Good Morning." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hello, you sure were upset last night. I thought I might have to stuff a rag in your mouth to get you to stop crying." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well… I was having an extremely bad dream." I said.

"It's ok Abbyis I understand. So you come up to get dressed?" She asked with her arms folded.

"Yes, I need to get dressed." I said and then laughed with a large smile.

"Well you just have to pass my tickle fit!" She whispered loudly as I rushed toward her. We climbed the top bunk and began our tickle fight.

"Alllaaaannhhaaah!" I laughed. We tussled on the bed and almost fell off but then Miss. Felly came up stairs to make sure we were ok.

"Oh, you two are very silly." She said. We stopped and sat upright on the bed, our hair was tangled in knots and the bed sheets were drooping over the edge of the bed.

"Ok I need you two to get dressed in the dressing room down stairs and to the left. Since the rooms are not closed in we have dressing rooms for you." Miss Felly said while staring out the window behind us.

"We don't have to wear any thing specific, like a dress. Do we?" Alana asked.

"No just wear what you are comfortable in." Miss. Felly answered. I knew what I was going to wear. It was a blue and green tunic with brown pants. The brown pants had red stitches across the top and down the sides, where the seam was. Once I left the orphanage I planed to put on a prized position of mine, the dark green friend ship bracelet Jorsie gave me. I planed to visit her today, she lived on a farm North of Goldshire with her mother, two brothers and her father. Her only sister Kristealia was away becoming a hero of Azeroth.

Her father sold watermelons, and pumpkins much like my father did. She had two brothers, Saka and Daniel. Saka was Alana's age and she was in love with him. All she talked about sometimes was how handsome he is and how he was very strong for his age. Daniel was close to my age, he was thirteen.

When I was younger I use to have a passion for him but now he is like my brother. Daniel, next to Jorsie was the smartest of his family. He was in tune with nature and has a passion for the light much like his sister. His father was disappointed in him when Daniel told him he was going to study the ways of the Paladin instead of taking care of the family farm. Jorsie's father did not like the idea of any of his children advancing beyond peasant work.

He felt all of his children should have got married, had children and lived on a farm or in the city. He was especially mad at Kristealia for becoming a mage, she was his first child and he thought she should be married with children. He had the same feelings about Jorsie; he told her that if she did what her sister did he would disown her and never speak with her again. This rule went for all of the Lento children.

Jorsie's mother was very sweet and understanding unlike her father. Her mother's name was Helena and her father's name was Brunson. Her mother had black hair and it was always in a bun, just like my light brown hair always was. Jorsie's mother always had food ready and had a beautiful singing voice. One time she was far out in the fields and Jorsie, Alana, and I were hiding behind a tree. Her mother looked around very quickly and put down her basket of watermelons, this is the first time we heard her voice and it was a good thing we did.

She let her arms spread out, as though she was a tree, her arms the branches just waiting for little birds to perch. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth starting with beautiful words, enchanting words that wrapped around your heart and made all thoughts fade. She sang this very song.

"_Oh, great freedom my heart bestowed. My love dazzles every day waiting for more. I can't help but feel oh so sad, when the days grow short and my love grows even more. Tomorrow is a new day and I hope to see the ones who care the most about me. I hope to see an end to the world that is torn in two. Don't we all just want peace and harmony for our own sake and more?" _

Then just as she lifted her arms out she allowed them to fall to her side and then sighed with a warm, gentle smile. When we heard this, our mouths dropped wide open and we all stared at each other in astonishment. Jorsie said she had no clue her mother could do what she could do. We wanted to run up to her but we were actually kind of scared to disturb her as though she was made of glass.

Alana began to run and then Jorsie and I ran after her to stop her from saying anything.

"Alana, get back here!" We screamed. Of course we were too late and Alana had already spit out the words like a mother bird feeding her young.

"Mrs. Lento! Mrs. Lento! That was beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I… I don't have the slightest clue on what you're talking about." Mrs. Lento replied while covering her face with the basket. As Jorsie and I ran up on Alana we kicked up the dirt around us, sending it into a dusty cloud. This made it hard to breathe and we had slowed down.

"Yes, your singing! It was beautiful; you have the voice of a harpy. It feels like it is made of velvet and it puts you into… into…"

"A daze." Mrs. Lento finished for Alana. We finally caught up, we were wheezing and coughing hard but we made it. Jorsie and I looked at each other in horror and bliss; she got her to admit it.

"Mother, why did you never tell me about your talent?" Jorsie asked her mother wide eyed. Her mother sighed and placed the basket on the ground, she walked over to a near by tree and sat down under the shade. Then she beckoned us over with her hand, giving it one toss back all three of us had walked over and sat around her, waiting for her story to be told.

"How… how do you do that?" Alana asked. I shushed her and pulled her more towards me.

"To answer Jorsie's question first. I never told you because I was afraid you would tell your father. He knows how well I sing but I am forbidden to sing. As an answer to Alana's question, I can't explain how or why I do that. It just seems to occur." Mrs. Lento answered.

"But mother why in the world would you not be allowed to sing?" Jorsie asked puzzled.

"Your father…" Her voice trailed off. She looked down at the ground and a tear fell from her face.

"Your father is a very controlling man. He does not believe in women being success full. When he first heard me sing he told me to never, ever let it hit another human's ear, or else I was gone and out of his life. The only reason he felt this was because when he first met me, I was in Stormwind city singing in Old Town. I had a crowd gathered around me and people were cheering and throwing flowers." She looked as though she was in another world. Her eyes were shut gently and a smile crept across her face.

"Then one flower was thrown and it was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. The petals were an ivory blue and the stem was unlike any I had ever seen, it was curled like a peppermint. I stopped singing to see who threw such a magnificent plant." Then Jorsie interrupted to ask her mother a question.

"It was father, wasn't it?"

"No dear, your father was far, far in the back of the crowd. It was actually a mage. He made the flower himself and threw it just to me. I hopped down from the stage to just look at him, guess you could say it was love at first sight. I thanked him for such a beautiful creation, but that was all I could say. The crowed became infuriated when I had stopped singing; they yelled, pushed and tried to grab me." She let out a low breath and began again.

"They pushed me and the mage apart taking him to the back of the crowd and he tried so hard not to let me out of his sight, but a hundred, drunken men are stronger then one mage. They kept pushing me and just being awful, I fell to the floor and would have been trampled if it were not for your father. He came out of no where pulling me up with all of his strength. He told me the mage had gone towards the Trade District and he would help me find him.

Jorsie, your father use to be a very kind and gentle person but the worries from the farm and the horde got to him over the years." Mrs. Lento finished with a long, drawn our sigh. We all looked at each other in amazement, Jorsie's father? Nice and kind? This was very hard to believe. He was always yelling, hitting, and swearing at everyone and everything around him.

"Well what happened to the mage?" Alana asked.

"Oh yes the mage. Well your father and I ran out of Old Town panting and laughing. He told me the mage was in the Trade District and then I ran. I ran as fast as my nimble feel would allowed me, I wanted to thank him, hug him, kiss him love him forever." She looked down as though she was in shame.

"Your father ran with me and the Trade District was crowded around the time for the Lunar Festival. I saw many mages, none of which were the mage I sought after and then I saw him. He was on a chestnut mare near the gate, I looked at him and he looked at me and we just stared.

I ran to him, and he hugged me, I felt the same way I did on stage. He asked me my name and I told him he told me his and I thanked him for the flower. Then he asked me if I wanted to have dinner that night and I of course said yes. You father caught up with us panting and introducing himself to the love I knew."

"Wait." Alana interrupted. "What was the mages name, you said he told you." She asked a very good question.

"Oh, his name was Kristold" Mrs. Lento replied. Kristold? I thought to myself. That was a very similar name to _Kristealia _which was Jorsie's older sister's name; it was a very interesting thought.

"So what happened to you and the mage?" Jorsie asked wanting to know more history of her mothers life.

"Well he was very pleased to meet your father and thanked him for helping me. That night we had a very nice dinner out in the woods by Goldshire. Kristold was very romantic and I knew I was in love with him and him to me. We stayed together all night and then when I woke in the morning I heard noises outside." She stopped suddenly to catch her breath and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"The Horde was attacking and Kristold was getting ready for battle. He kissed me and told me something I would never forget. He said I love you very much; I want us to have a great life together and raise our children together. My being a mage means I have to be sent to battle and I might not always be here. Don't fret my beauty I will be back always to have you in my arms.

Promise me this though no matter how long I am gone you will not forget about me and you will marry who ever you want to marry. When I come back tell me about the life you have lived and allow me to meet the children that we could have had."

"I cried and told him I wanted to marry him and no one else. I told him how much I loved him and then promised to obey his order. And so I did." She finished and looked down at the ground, as though looking there would open up a hole that brought back the only love she knew.

"So when was the last time you heard from him?" Jorsie asked.

"Oh, it's been about twenty eight years, twenty eight long years. Daniel actually said about eight years ago that he saw a mage sitting in front of the house but when we went outside he was gone. I think it was Kristold but my heart made me forget him."

"You kept your promise by marrying Mr. Lento correct?" I asked, I had to know something else but not now.

"Yes, Mr. Lento was very sad to see me alone and offered to take care of me and honor Kristold's wish."

"Well that was sweet." We all said at the same time. Mrs. Lento rose from the ground and brushed the dirt and tears away from her face and dress. Alana ran off trying to catch one of the chickens around the farm. Jorsie and I stayed though we had one question that we wanted to ask Mrs. Lento. But just as we went to speak Mr. Lento came outside. He was huffing, and beat red in the face.

"Helena!" He yelled. "WHERE is the fruit? I need to box it up and get it ready for the buggy!" Mrs. Lento sighed and picked the basket back up.

"I have it right here dear, was just telling the girls a nice story." She replied.

"BAH! They don't need that crap, not like books do them any good." He grunted and then laughed. It was very hard to believe he was a nice person at one point in time. Very hard to believe such a thing.


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Up With a Plan

The Night Fall

"Abbyis, why must you go?" Kyle screeched.

"I told you I have to go make sure that Jorsie and Resa are okay. You love Jorsie don't you?" I asked Kyle with begging eyes.

"Yes" He replied obviously knowing he was done on the issue. Alana agreed to come with me; she wanted to see Jorsie and Saka. She also wanted desperately to meet Resa my rouge mentor. I packed a bag with water and bread; I knew it would be a hike to the Lento's farm and all the way out to Westfall.

We would run but Alana's knees were still sore from her fall in the Trade District. This thought of her fall reminded me Coleic and how he irked me so suddenly. Perhaps I was too mean to him and lashed out too vulgarly. He was very rude though so I am not sure; maybe Jorsie would have some input.

"Are you ready yet Alana?" I asked impatiently.

"Just one second, if I am going to see your mentor I want to look respectable."

"You know you just want to look nice for Saka." I teased.

"No!" She yelled back and then laughed. She came out looking very beautiful. A blue ribbon was tied in her pony tail and she wore a beautiful necklace that belonged to mother.

"Where did you get that?" I asked harshly.

"I got it from mother's room, as a good luck charm. Also as a reminder of her."

"Are you sure that wearing that is a good idea? I would feel much better if you put that somewhere safe and out of harms way." I told with a voice that said that's a command not a request.

"Fine." Alana said and stormed off. It seemed the older Alana got the more moody she was; I did not like it. I missed the Alana who would laugh and play, the one who use to have pillow fights with you and talk to you for hours about anything on her mind. Now getting her to talk was like getting a cat near water. Some times she would laugh and have pillow fights but not as often as she use to.

"Ok I fixed it are you happy now?" She asked in a bothered tone.

"Yes I am you have to understand Alana, mother is not here and if we lost that then…" My voice trailed off thinking of her made my eyes pool with tears. I looked away from my sister to hide my grief and pain, but she saw though it. I felt a hand on my back.

"It's ok, I understand." She cooed. I blinked the tears away, sniffled and we were on our way. I had told the matrons that we would be exploring the city. They said that was fine just so long as we came back in time for curfew.

The city was bustling with people; I made sure Alana was ok. Her knees were still weak from her tragic fall and I since I was now her guardian it was important to keep her healthy and safe.

"Do you think I would make a good rouge?" Asked Alana.

"Not really, your very soft mannered and too girly." I laughed at my answer.

"I am not girly!" She replied with a huff.

"Yes you are, see the ribbon in your hair? Girly. The flowers outside our house, which ones were your favorite?"

"The Pink ones." She muttered.

"Ok, ok, so maybe I am girly then what is good for me?"

"I would have to say a mage or a priest. Maybe even a warlock, magic would seem to suit you." I replied.

"What do rouges use?"

"We use energy."

"Oh." She said and we kept walking on ward.

We had made it down to Goldshire; it was almost as busy with people as Stormwind! There were beginner warriors, warlocks, mages and rouges dueling and doing quests. My self included in that bunch of beginner rouges, I liked the sound of that. Then suddenly a duel flag was waved in my face like a carrot dangled in front of a mount. I surveyed my opponent, making sure I could handle him or her. It was a level ten mage with a long white robe, a short wooden staff latched to her back and with eyes made of fire and frost.

"Come on, just one round." She pleaded. I knew I might be able to handle her I was level seven, and swift as a fox. Alana looked at me with eyes as wide and deep as the ocean. She did not want me to get hurt, I was all she had left and I knew that her and Kyle were all I really had left too.

"No thank you." I simply stated and began to move forward.

"What is wrong? Are you afraid to lose to a mage? I mean, I understand, I would run from me too." She taunted and gloated. Steam began pouring out my ears and my fists clenched into tight balls. Alana looked at me, horrified, though I was not sure if it was due to my sudden uproar of anger or the thought of me dueling.

"Abbyis please don't do this." She whispered. Just as I was about to answer her I felt a hand on my shoulder. A night elf druid was behind me and had a warming smile on his face.

"Do not worry sister I will heal you when you are done." He said calmly. Then he bent down to Alana who was on the verge of tears.

"Your sister is in good hands, I will ensure her safety, and if need be yours." He smiled and patted her on the back.

"Thank you." I said, with ease. I was ready for battle.

"Are we doing this thing or not?" The mage asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah." I replied with a smirk. The bell rang once, twice, and a third time, it was time to duel. I instantly turned stealth, disappearing from all line of sight. The mage looked so confused, but then she did frost nova. It nipped at my feet, but I jumped just in time. Then I went to her back, marking my spot for a back stab. The blade sank into her, like a paddle in water. Though my stealth was broken she was stunned for a few seconds, before realizing she had been hit. I went for a kidney shot to stop her from casting a fireball, and it almost missed.

Her magic was not running out too quickly, but I knew a few more slices and she would be defeated. Then I felt a sting on my torso, she had hit me with an ice bolt. Then she hit me with a blast of fire, it melted away my armor and hit the skin. I cried out in pain as my flesh began to dissolve. I swung more, she was almost defeated. Then I was hit with her staff, in the face. I fell to the ground in pain, my skin dissolving and my jaw dislocated. Alana screamed in the back, held back by the druid. She cried and screamed, how could I have let this happen? I just needed one more hit. My arms were heavy and the feeling in my legs was gone.

Then just as the mage was about to cast a pillar of fire on me, just as Alana was about to jump to my aid, something happened. The world stopped turning, time had come to halt and I found it within me to get up and fight. I rose to me feet; all mouths were open and sunk my blade into her gut. She fell to the ground, unable to move the duel was over.

"Abbyis has defeated Loreta in a duel!" The announcer cheered. Alana instantly ran to my side, hugging me and crying, as my wounds suddenly disappeared and my strength became more.

"You did it and I am so proud of you!" She cried and then gave me hug.

"Yes well done." Came the druid, whose name I had yet to know. He had also healed the mage, who I knew was named Loreta.

"You did not do too bad." The mage called at me.

"Thank you." I said to the both of them. I looked at the druid and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Zeno, but you can call me Z."

"Well thank you Z, but I must be on my way." With that I waved good bye, grabbed Alana by the hand and coasted my way into the forest with a new boost of confidence. The forest was thick with trees and short hills. There was a certain path we always took to get to Jorsie's house and back. It was made of grey and brown stones that were quite large. We would skip across them trying not to fall of as part of a game.

All Alana wanted to do while we were walking though the forest was talk about the fight and how scared she was to see me almost dead.

"You almost died Abbyis, why would you do that? Why would you put your life in danger?" She questioned with much sorrow in her voice.

"Alana, part of being a fighter is you fight. When you fight you are always putting yourself on the line; even if I did die I would be sent to the Spirit Healer." I told her in a reassuring voice.

"Spirit Healer?"

"Yes, when you die in this world you just lose your spirit. You go to her and she guides you back to your lifeless body." I told her.

"So if mother really is… dead, then she will be sent to the Spirit Healer and returned to life?" She sounded so excited to ask this and at the same time so scared of the thought.

"Well, the Spirit Healer only brings people back to life who are…" How could I tell her? Our mother might be dead and in her mind the only thing that could bring her back, actually would turn her away.

"She only brings back heroes, people who are rouges, mages, warriors, priests, hunters, druids, shamans, paladins, and warlocks. But she is not the only one who can bring people back. Druids, priests, and paladins can resurrect anyone." I told her with a sigh of relief.

"That is good to know. Abbyis please promise me when you go to get mother that you bring a person who heals with you. Please promise me that much." She asked with much desperation.

"Alana I promise you that I will bring people who heal, take damage and cast spells. A whole army."

"Thank you." She said and gave me hug. Before we knew it we were walking up a path way that lead to a huge farm, filled with watermelons and trees covered in apples. We were at the Lento farm.

I instant ran to the house, it had been almost four days since I had seen Jorsie and all I wished was to see her face. I wanted to tell her what happened, about our adventures, my plans, thoughts and about Coleic. Even though he was rude, maybe I was too hard on him. He was extremely handsome and had a face made of gold. I was pretty sure he was a hunter. Rare for humans to do that but there were certain trainers who would teach the way of the animal to a human.

I heard screaming and a squeaky cry.

"ABBYIS!" Jorsie cried while throwing her arms up to hug me.

"JORSIE!" I cried giving her a squeeze.

"Oh god Abbyis, I know what happened to your home. I have been so worried. Thank the light you are safe."

"Yes it has been a horrible experience, let us go inside and ill tell you about it." I said with a hand on her shoulder and a tear in my eye. Alana had said hi to Jorsie and then ran off to talk to Saka. Jorsie poured me a glass of thistle tea and gave her self some too. Then we ran upstairs to her room, the same room she use to share with Kristealia. It was neither huge nor small and there was a bed on each side of the room. We sat on Jorsie's bed, it was standard. A Yellow blanket and a goose pillow that seemed to blend into each other sat on her bed, as it did on Kristealia's.

"So what happened to you? You look so scared." She asked wanting the whole story.

"The Horde invaded our home and kidnapped my mother. I was so scared to see the broken glass and blood. Alana, Kyle and I packed what we could and are now living in horrible orphanage where in a just ten months I will no longer be welcome. The cut off age is thirteen and she said I can't even visit them or the other children will get jealous. Then when we were on our way to the orphanage Alana was knocked into a crate, hurting her knees and hands.

Then I met someone, his name is Coleic. He helped save us from being crushed by the horse that knocked Alana into the crate. He insulted me calling us farm folk, and saying that now I had to play the role of mommy. I was out ranged and called him a bastard. Maybe I was being too harsh but ever since I met him I can't get him out of my head." I stopped for a second. Did I just say I could not stop thinking about him?

"Then on the way here I dueled a level ten mage, I was inches away from being defeated when I stuck my blade into her gut and won. Alana was so upset but a nice druid named Zeno helped her and healed me when I was done." I finished my story rather quickly hoping to add more details later.

"Wow." Is all Jorsie could say at first then she sipped her tea and looked at me. She smiled and said what I knew she was going to say.

"Abbyis I think you have feelings for your savior." "No, that is absurd. He is gross and mean and unbelievable!" I said while laughing and pushing Jorsie very gently on the shoulder as she made a kissing face.

"But, do you think I over reacted to his comment?"

"Yes, but you have to understand you were under a lot of stress then. Your life had just been destroyed and your family was depending on you. Not one of your better days I might add."

"Well then I must find him to apologize."

"And to gaze into his eyes one last time." She teased. I hit her with a pillow and then we just bursted out laughing.

"So what is the orphanage like?" She asked, wiping tears from her face.

"Oh its ok, the matrons are nice, except Miss. Venu and Roberts. They are how do you say it?"

"Crusty and old?" Jorsie asked with a delicate smirk on her face.

"Perfect answer!" I replied and then chuckled.

"But the one other matron Miss. Felly is the sweetest and there is something really different about her. She always looks at me as though she knows me and here is the scariest thought. She looks very similar to my mother! I mean if my mother was a bit younger then they could pull it off as twins."

"That is odd, did your mother have a younger sister or a cousin?" Jorsie questioned.

"Not that she ever told us about, she said she had two brothers and one sister. My Uncles Frit and Henar, and Aunt Jemza are the only siblings she has. She has cousins I never met them but she never mentioned any of them working in an orphanage."

"Hrm that is interesting, it must just be a coincidence." She said finishing the rest of her tea. I had hardly drank mine but it was quite good.

"Jorsie I have to ask you a very large favor. Please think about good, long and hard before you answer." I looked down at my cup as I said this.

"Ok, I promise to think about it before my answer. What is it?" She asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to train to be as strong as the most powerful heroes in Azeroth, but I can not do it alone. I also can't leave Kyle and Alana to rot in that orphanage, but if I ever plan to get mother back it must be done as soon as possible." I let out a sigh, here came my question.

"What I am asking is that you please let Alana and Kyle live here with your family until I come back. But I want you to go with me, please Jorsie. I need you to go with me to rescue my family, and find your sister." I finished.

"Abbyis, I can not leave my family and leave my mother to be eaten alive by my father. Alana and Kyle are welcome to stay here, as are you but I am sorry I can't go with you." She said with utmost shock in her voice.

"Jorsie please. How are you ever going to advance beyond level seven if you stay here? We need to get your sister and my parents out of Kalmidor or where ever they might be."

"Kristealia is in Kalmidor and badly hurt. I got a letter two days ago. She is being treated by the night elves but sources say she has something that a powerful leader wants. She could die trying to protect it.

Even if we did decide to go, we need a group. We don't know that many people, unless of course Daniel decides to leave the farm with me. Kyle and Alana could be the replacement help." Jorsie said while in deep contemplation.

"Your right! I know a few people I am sure could be of help. Like the druid I met today in Goldshire." I said with much more excitement then I maybe should have had.

"Ok, well then Abbyis I am happy to say I will help you with your journey. But…" Her voice trailed off and I instantly knew why she did not want to leave. It had nothing to do with the help on the farm it had to do with her father. He said if she did what Kristealia did he would disown her; since she would ask Daniel too, he would disown him as well. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

"Jorsie, your father may say he will disown you and Daniel but he is your father. There is no way in the world he would do that. He will be angry for a very long time, but he will learn to forgive you, once he sees what good you have done in the world."

"Do you really think my father will be happy in the end?" She sniffled?

"Yes, but who really knows just so long as you are happy with yourself in the end." I answered with a calming smile.

"Thanks." She smiled and picked up my cup.

"There is only one problem I will face." I said.

"What is that?"

"The orphanage does not like it when you leave. They will not care if I go, but taking Alana and especially Kyle will bother them severely. They do not want another set of citizens to be sent to war. So they keep the children there until they are old enough to leave."

"So what do you think we should do?" Jorsie asked.

"Hoping we could come up with something fast, the sun is going down and by nightfall we have to leave." We put our brains together and thought of an unlawful and useful plan. We were going to sneak out at night and Jorsie was going to ride us out of town on horse back.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" She asked.

"I don't know but at this point, it is better then nothing. And before this, nothing was all I had."


	6. Chapter 6 It's Time to Go

The Night Fall

Jorsie and I had spent so much time thinking about the escape plan that the sun was at the horizon and getting ready to switch places with the moon. I guess I would have to see Resa tomorrow, with this I ran to Alana to tell her we had to go.

"Alana?" I bellowed as I entered the barn where I had last seen her. She came out from behind a block of hay with Saka; they were laughing and were covered in hay.

"What were you doing?" I asked in a very skeptical tone.

"Abbyis!" Alana huffed.

"We were doing worm races, I beat Alana." Saka said with a satisfied look on his face. One person I did not like from the Lento family besides Mr. Lento was Saka. I found him rude, and extremely moronic. He was very full of himself and I had no idea what Alana liked about him.

"Oh, well I hate to rain on your fair but we need to get back to Stormwind." I said to Alana with narrow eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well see you later Saka." Alana said with a warm smile and gave him a hug. I hated that kid. We walked down the stone path, skipping across each stone, and into the tree filled forest we went. I planed on telling Alana about the plan on our way to the Orphanage.

"Alana I need to tell you something very important."

"Look if it is about Saka then just forget it!" She said with much attitude. I was so hurt, why did it have to be like this?

"Alana Jemza Gretora! I resent your comment, I know you think that he is god of the Light but let me tell you something. He is just a boy, and you should NOT disrespect your sister for the sake of him!" I said with a huff and on the verge of tears. All I wanted to do was make a better life for Alana and Kyle; it was so hard to do.

"I am sorry Abbyis; I don't understand my reactions lately. Maybe I am going crazy, maybe I am sick, but I did not mean what I said. I am sorry." Alana said with sorrow in her voice. Then she gave me hug.

"It is ok, I understand." I cooed to her.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked softly. I took a deep breath.

"Jorsie, Daniel and I are going to train. We are going to grow stronger so that we may travel to Kalmidor to rescue mother and find father. Also so that we may find Kristealia who is severely hurt and in grave danger. What is needed of you and Kyle is to stay on the Lento farm. You will help out around the farm and keep Mrs. Lento company. Please do this for mother, father and our family." I pleaded with her. She looked fearful but then she looked me dead in the eye and said something quite shocking.

"Abbyis I will do anything to make sure that our family is reunited. And if that means me and Kyle have to live on that stupid farm then that is what shall be done."

"Oh thank you so much!" I said with much happiness and wrapped my arms around her.

"There is only one more thing I need to tell you." I said as I calmed down.

"We need to sneak out of the orphanage tonight. They would let me go but not you and Kyle. Jorsie is going to come exactly when the moon is hovering over the Cathedral of Light. With her she will bring a horse that we will ride on. But we must do it tonight." I told her as we advanced though the gates of Stormwind.

"Ok, so we need to pack when we get back, right?" She asked in a very dubious tone.

"Yes just make sure to pack Kyle's things and keep him quiet about our plans."

"Ok, I think we can do that. I hope this works." Alana said while looking down at her feet. The black of night completely filled the sky as we walked though the door of the orphanage. Miss. Venu, Roberts, and Felly were standing there as we walked in and they did not look pleased.

"Where were you two?" Miss. Venu asked rather harshly. I wanted to cry, it reminded me of the last fight my mother and I had. But I stayed strong.

"We were playing with some friends in the Park." I said trying to come up with a decent lie.

"And did you forget what time curfew is?" Miss. Venu asked while holding a silver pocket watch that she had pulled from her apron pocket.

"No, ma'm I did not. I apologize for being so late." I said in a reassuring voice.

"Well you missed supper and now most of the children are in bed, including your brother. We have some left over bread that we can give you nothing more. Next time if you want to eat, be on time." She said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes ma'm, I will ensure that." I said knowing that in a few hours I would never have to see this place again.

"Miss. Felly fetch them some left over bread and escort them to their beds. It is night and we must get our rest." Miss. Venu said while turning her back and huffing out of the room.

"Right away." Miss. Felly said while scurrying to the kitchen area. Then she peaked out the door way to make sure the other two matrons were gone. When she was sure she grabbed a pouch of water, bread, and the meat stew that was served for dinner earlier. She raced across the floor and climbed up the stairs to our beds.

"Here, eat this quickly before Miss. Roberts makes the rounds to make sure everyone is in bed." Miss. Felly said while shoving the food on our bed.

"Thank you so much." I said while woofing down the stew soaking up the left over broth with my bread. Alana and I handed her our bowls and put the pouch of water under the pillow for later.

"May I ask where you really where? I will not tell the others, in case you could tell I do not have much respect for their orders." She said with eyes of anxiety.

"We went to my best friend's farm, to talk to her and visit her." I said while showing her my bracelet. It allowed her to know that it was a friendship bracelet.

"Ah, I understand. Well get some sleep, tomorrow the children are going to the Trade District to sing. So hope you girls have some good pipes!" She laughed and then climbed down, disappearing into the black maw of the orphanage. When Miss. Roberts was done checking on everyone and we heard the door close we jumped down to Kyle's bed.

"Kyle, sweetie please wake up." I told him a soft tone so he would not be frightened.

"Wha. What is wrong?" He asked half asleep. Alana was shoving his belongings in his bag; it was almost time to go.

"Kyle we are going on a trip, I need you to get up so we can go." I said this as I was looking out the window. The moon was directly over the Cathedral of Light and we needed to go.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked a little too loudly.

"SHHHHHSHHH!" Alana said.

"We are going to visit Jorsie. I need you to climb out that window it is not a long drop, I promise. When you get outside Jorsie will be on a horse that you get too ride, ok?" I said as reassuring as possible.

"Yes, but why do we have to go now?" Kyle might as well have been screaming when he said this. The matrons light turned on and I knew we had to get out of there and quick.

"Alana take Kyle out of the window with you. I will be right there, I need to do something first." I said while showing her the window.

"Alright, come on Kyle. Hurry now!" She said while yanking him to the window. There were only four windows in the whole orphanage, two upstairs and two in the matron's quarters.

I quickly ran down the stairs and placed the note I had written earlier for Miss. Felly on the broom she uses. Then I ran back up the stairs. Other children were beginning to wake and Miss. Roberts would be out any second now.

Just as I was about to hop on the second floor I heard a voice yelling. It was Miss. Venu.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. I said nothing and grabbed my bag. As I proceeded to the window, she raced up and grabbed me. I yanked jerked and pulled to break free. I could not vanish, Resa said that ability was not open to me yet. Miss. Venu called to the other matrons to summon the Stormwind guards once she knew Alana and Kyle were missing as well. Finally I kicked her and she let go my arms, while doubled over in pain. Just before I jumped down from the window I saw two guards step inside the orphanage.

"Abbyis!" Kyle called from Jorsie's horse. Once I gained awareness of my surroundings I jumped up to run over to Jorsie's horse. Only to be stopped by three Stormwind guards who were pointing their swords right at my face.

"Miss, you need to come with us." The guard with no helmet on told me.

"RUN!" I called to Jorsie. And just as she began to cry and gallop away something miraculous happened. I was grabbed by my arm and lifted onto a black stallion horse. The guards ranted and raved but by the stroke of luck I was saved.

"Heya!" My mystery savior called to his horse as we were chased down by at least five Stormwind guards.

"Hold on tight." He called to me while placing my hands around his torso. Then something hit me, his voice, his hat, and that dagger. Coleic had saved me once again.

We raced though the city at a warp speed. People ducked and jumped to get out of the way. Kyle was enjoying the horse ride but Alana was not too happy. We raced though the Stormwind gates and onto the rocky road. I held on tight to Coleic and Alana, and Kyle held onto each other. Once we were past Goldshire we slowed down quite a bit, the horses were worn-out and you could tell.

We went down the very familiar stone path and it even seemed like the horses were skipping on the stones. Once we reached the farm stead Alana, Kyle and Jorsie stopped the horse and jumped off. Coleic stopped his horse and said,

"Uh, do you mind removing your hands from my torso? The ride is over." He said and then laughed.

"Oh right sorry." I said as I hopped off the horse in utmost embarrassment.

"So do I always have to save you?" Coleic asked while laughing.

"No not always, but I do thank you for doing so." I said reminding myself how much I hate him.

"I suppose this is the prince charming you told me about." Jorsie teased.

"Ah, yes. Coleic this is my best friend Jorsie. Jorsie this is Coleic the…"

"Bastard? I mean that is what you decided to call me right?" Coleic said with a smirk.

"Yes, and I was thinking about what I said and was going to apologize to you. I am sorry for that out burst, I was under immense pressure and completely lost my temper." I said very delicately.

"Hmm. Your apology is accepted, I thought it was odd that I called you beautiful and you lashed out at me." He said with narrow eyes. It was hard to see his face due to the position of his hat.

"He called you beautiful? Why did you not tell me?" Jorsie asked very shocked.

"I honestly don't remember that. I just remember being angry and out raged."

"He did, I remember he called you a beautiful girl who had to play mommy." Kyle said very quickly.

"See the young one speaks of the truth." Coleic said giving Kyle a high-five.

"Well thank you for the great compliment." I replied and blushed.

"Hey anytime." He said, while grabbing his horse and advancing to the barn.

"So we are staying here tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, but we must leave quite early. My father wakes when the sun hits the field and fills his room. More exactly it's about six a.m." Jorsie said in a panicked tone.

"So your old man is a stiff? Does not surprise me, most farmers are." Coleic said.

"I would not call him a stiff, more like a jerk. And no, a lot of farmers are fine." Jorsie said while in my defense and trying not to disrespect her father too much.

"So I guess your coming with us?" I asked.

"Well Miss. Trouble someone needs to make sure you don't get killed. Besides it is time I got out of the woods." Coleic spat.

"I can take care of myself but thanks for your hospitality." I said jokingly.

"Like I said, anytime." He replied while cracking a smile and tying up his horse.

"Now where shall we all sleep?" Jorsie questioned.

"Hey I have no problem with the barn, where I sleep most nights." Coleic said while tipping his hat forward to shade his face.

"You have no home, where you could stay? Ever?" I asked with pity.

"Hey life is rough. I deal with it; I don't need a nice warm bed. Just a place to hook up my horse and get a few hours of sleep." He replied while looking at his feet. Showing that it was not the way he felt at all.

"Well I can give you a blanket and lamp for the barn and I guess the rest of us will sleep in the house. If my father sees a boy in the house ill be hitched in less time then it takes for the pigs to eat." Jorsie replied while looking at me with anxious eyes.

"No offense, your pretty and all but, not my type. I tend to go for those Night Elf girls. Tall, skinny and boy can they dance!" Coleic said while laughing and adjusting his gloves.

"Typical. You're a very shallow boy Coleic." I said while walking towards Alana and Kyle. It was obviously time for them to get some sleep.

"Oh don't give me that crap! Every guy loves a Night Elf. If anything I would say you are jealous of them. They are smarter, faster, and they have experience in this thing called life. Our race is a young one, still up and coming." He said with a very satisfied look on his face.

"I am in no way, shape or form jealous of our fellow heroes. Yes they may have a better understanding of things but that does not mean I am jealous. Though I will point out that was a nice argument you put out there." I said while standing with my hands on my hips. A very "standard" pose for a closing argument.

"Hey I might sleep in barns but that does not mean I have a lack of education. And yes I love a good argument. Maybe we should do that again some time." He said with a sly smile.

"Yes, we really should." I said in agreement, I was beginning to tolerate this guy.

"Ok well with that said I say we get some shut eye. Alana and Abbyis will sleep in my room, Kyle you will sleep in Daniel and Saka's room. Coleic you have to sleep in the barn or else I will be married to you. Ok and we leave around four a.m." Jorsie said with a quick breath at the end.

All of us retired to our rooms. Only four of us would be gone in five hours.


	7. Chapter 7 Four is a Crowd

The Night Fall

Light illuminated the room as all of us woke from our slumber. Jorsie rushed to her pack and filled it with books, food, clothing and of course her trusty mace. Alana was still asleep but I went to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She squirmed and whimpered in her sleep. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Abbyis can you hand me those candles. We will need them I am sure. I got them from a guy named "Two Times" for killing kobolds" Jorsie said very lightly.

"Sure. Will Daniel come with us?" I said while passing her the candles.

"Thanks. And yes he agreed to come with us. Father will NOT be pleased, Daniel is the oldest boy and he's no longer of school age. So that means he is to inherit the farm… oh my word!" She said in a very panicked tone.

"What is wrong Jorsie?" I said in a rushed whisper.

"I completely forgot! We are to graduate today from the school house. We have to go, and then we may begin our journey." She said quietly.

"School graduation! How could I forget?" I said in a shocked tone.

"I did not realize it myself until I mentioned Daniel no longer being of school age. Do you think my parents would show up? If they did that would it be the end." Jorsie said while biting her nails, a very bad habit of hers.

"Don't worry I am sure everything will go fine. We will show up, and get our diplomas. Then we leave and head to the outskirts of the forest." I said very quietly trying not to wake me sister. Then there was a knock at the door it was Daniel.

"Are you guys ready? We need to go before father wakes." He said while holding a candle in his hand. Daniel was a tall boy and could be very sensitive. He was extremely strong but was also extremely shy; his personality did not fit his physical features.

Like all of the Lento children, except for Kristealia, Daniel had black hair and brown eyes. When the light shined just right his eyes and Jorsie's turned into a combination of blue, green, brown, and grey. When Daniel smiled it was large and very warming, making him a person you would want to be around. Too bad he was as shy as they come.

"Yes, Daniel just give us one minute." Jorsie said very lightly. She and Daniel were very close, Jorsie was close to Kristealia and Daniel was as well. Saka for some reason did not really get along with his siblings, he was anti-social.

"Ok. Hi Abbyis, long time no see." He said to me very quickly while throwing his hand up in a quick wave.

"Hello Daniel nice to see you again. Thanks for coming with us." I said with a light smile, not that he could really see it. The room was very dark and the small candle gave off hardly any light.

"It is my pleasure; I would love to go more in depth with the ways of the paladin. I just hope father does not find us. Jorsie are you ready to go yet?" Daniel asked very skittishly.

"Calm down Daniel as long as we get out of here on time then we should be fine. And yes I am almost done." Jorsie replied while stuffing things in her pack and checking to make sure the items in there already were worthy of the trip. I had one item I decided to leave behind.

It was the necklace from mother's room that I had taken from Alana yesterday. I placed a hastily written note next to it. The note read:

_Dear Alana, I love you so much! Please take good care of yourself and Kyle. I want you to keep a special eye on this necklace, promise you will think about us every night? Please. I will return one day soon to take care of Kyle and you. You must go to school and keep up your good grades, then after you graduate please do something important with your life. Don't settle for the least, strive for the stars Alana Jemza Gretora, strive for it all. I love you and will see you guys soon. _

_Your sister Abbyis. _

I wanted to write so much more but I knew my time was short.

"Ok, I am ready. Abbyis' prince charming is probably still sleeping." Jorsie said with a light laugh.

"He is NOT my prince charming." I said in a rash whisper.

"Who are you talking about?" Daniel asked very quickly as I placed one more kiss on Alana's head. It hurt me that I could not go in and kiss Kyle he would wake up for sure.

"This boy who in my opinion has been nothing but a nuisance since I arrived to Stormwind. He has agreed to help us on this journey." I said while giving glancing eyes to Jorsie.

"Oh so I may have a friend." Daniel said with excitement.

"Not exactly, you will see when we get outside but now we need to be as quiet as possible." Jorsie said while closing her bedroom door. We tip toed though her hallway which held ribbons and some of Kristealia's marks of honor. As we went down the wooden stairs they creaked and cracked. Each time they did we gritted our teeth and hunched our shoulders, any minute we were waiting to wake someone. But we didn't and made it to the front door. Jorsie and Daniel waved good bye to their home and walked out the front door.

Coleic was right by the barn and looked very unhappy. But what else was new with him?

"Late, as I thought you would be." Coleic said.

"Sorry was hard not to wake my parents. They are not the most sound of sleepers." Jorsie said quickly while grabbing her horse. Daniel did the same and so did Coleic.

"I don't have a horse." When I said this I sounded like a small child.

"Oh your right. I can't give you one of the others, they are for the wagon. Don't you have one at your old home?" Jorsie said quietly.

"Only the ones father used for the wagon but the Horde killed them." I said trying to fight back tears.

"Well then you are screwed. Ok so let's get out of here!" Coleic said while having is horse prance around.

"No you can ride with me until we buy a horse. The East Vale Logging Camp has horses for nine gold. It is where my father buys his horses." Jorsie said with a delicate smile.

"Nine gold! Goodness gracious. Well thanks for letting me ride with you." I said to Josie while hoisting myself up on her horse. It was a chestnut mare with a long mane and a patch of white fur on the snout.

"No Problem and more thing guys. Our graduation is today, and we are going. It will be quick and simple. Then we hit the road and start this journey of ours." Jorsie said very firmly. She made an excellent leader, when she needed to be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait there a minute, I am NOT going to a graduation for you two. I will ride myself to the outskirts of the forest and leave you two behind." Coleic spat.

"Uh three of us, you are forgetting Daniel. He is Jorsie's brother. And I don't care if you come, or go around trying to accomplish something meaningful with your life." I said very flustered.

"So I am not the only dude on this trip. How's it going buddy?" Coleic said while he sized up Daniel.

"Fine. It is nice to meet…"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and Miss. Trouble I do something meaningful with my life. Most would say making sure you don't die is a meaningful job." He said with a sly smile. I jumped off the horse and got right in his face.

"I have a name it's Abbyis, and I don't need you to protect me from anything I can take care of myself. The thing I can't seem to do is get rid of you." I said very harshly. It felt good.

"Well Abbyis, I have saved you from death or severe injury twice. I think that it may happen again, but hey! I wont be here when it does, so don't die." He replied with a hard laugh as he began to trot away.

"ENOUGH with you two!" Jorsie screamed. "You guys are acting like two year olds. Now Coleic I don't care if you come to our graduation, but it would be great to have you on this journey. Abbyis Esa Gretora get a hold of yourself! You are being extremely unjust and well unbearable.

You guys need to act like civilized human beings and learn to like everyone in this group. We will be with each other for a while and I don't want any blood or tears shed because of each other. Got that?" Josie said very firmly.

"What ever mommy, but I don't want to be around her sassafras 'in ass. If I have to hear her anymore I may gag." He said blowing up his cheeks, like they were full of puke.

"Jorsie he is the one being unbearable! Look how he treats his fellow man, and how he thinks he is a big shot. You're nothing, yet." I said with my arms folded and my body curved.

"What do you mean yet?" Coleic asked very intrigued.

"No one is a hero of Azeroth until they do something worthy to all in the land. No one standing here is, not until we begin this journey will we have the chance." I said with a nod towards Jorsie. She did the same to her brother who passed it to Coleic. It was what we did to ensure an understanding and agreement.

"Abbyis is right. And Coleic I am not your mommy; who ever she is light have mercy on her. But we need to stick together, no matter what. Even if that means going to a graduation." Jorsie said with a delicate smile.

"Fine, you trouble makers win. But I am not clapping and crap." Coleic said with a huff and look at me. His eyes were so sad, but no matter how many times you tried to feel bad you just wanted to kill him.

"Ok well now this is taken care of, we need to know when it is. I expect that we go off to the forest and kill things for a bit. Then we head to the graduation, or do you girls need to get ready?" Daniel said very passively.

"The graduation is at nine o'clock and we don't need to get ready. Maybe leave the forest at eight so we can eat and what not." Jorsie said.

"What level is everyone? I am seven, Jorsie I know is seven." I said looking at Daniel and Coleic.

"Seven also." Daniel said.

"Eight." Coleic said.

"Be serious." I said.

"Fine, I am seven. BUT I will eight soon." He said.

"Right. So we are a group of level sevens. We have a rouge, paladin, priest, and hunter?" I said with a guess on Coleic.

"You got it princess. I am the one and only human hunter." He said while stretching his arms out in a fashion pose.

"How is that possible?" Daniel and Jorsie asked at the same time.

"Easy, I was taught by dwarves." He replied very slyly.

"Interesting." I said as I hoisted myself back onto the horse.

"Well let's get out of here and kill some stuff!" Coleic said while his horse left us in the dirt.

"Heya Quincy!" Jorsie called to her horse, Daniel followed her lead. We seemed to be going forever when we stopped at a bridge with two guards at it. They were asleep or so it seemed.

"You guys awake?" Coleic asked. There was no reply. Jorsie hoped off and bent down to the guards. Then waved her hand over them.

"They are dead, they no longer poses their spirit. And She is making them wait to get it back." Jorsie said while rising from the ground.

"How do you know that?" Coleic asked

"The power of the priest." She replied with a sly smile.

"Can't you bring them back?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Not until level ten and by then they will be aloud to pass though the Gate of Spirits." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Who do you think killed them?" Daniel asked.

"Most likely a gang of gnolls around here. They attack everything and everyone, not the kindest of creatures." Jorsie said.

"There is a tower up ahead I am sure the guards there are safe. Maybe they can give us a quest or two." I said while still in shock over the deaths of the guards. They have top notch armor and some of the finest crafted swords form the dwarves in Stormwind. Yet they still died. How in the world would four level sevens survive this place?

"On ward we go." Coleic said to his horse as he galloped away to the nearest tower. We followed like obedient children, even though in my opinion _he_ was the child.

The out skirts of the forest were not as pretty as the rest of the forest. The trees seemed sad, the water flowed silently. The water acted as though it was trapped and could not splash down the river bed into the lake near by. No birds chirped, and the only sounds made were those from wolves and guards.

"Look at the tower!" Daniel said in amazement while pointing to a tall white tower, surrounded by Stormwind guards.

"Yeah it sure is a sight. But who cares about that we got animals to kill." Coleic said. You could tell he was amazed himself. We dismounted at the tower and tied up the horses. The guards shot us a skeptical look and then smiled.

"Good morning warriors. What can I help you with?" The guard on the left asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if you needed any assistance with anything. Such as killing animals or bringing a man to justice." I said very lightly.

"Well we don't need any help here but out on the McClure farm they need help. I think one of the Aunts had some property stolen and she could use some help." He replied with is hand on his sword. It frightened me. I knew I had on a cloak that hid my face from the guards when we escaped but I was still ere.

"Thank you so much. Which way is the farm?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the sword.

"Ah anytime and the farm is Northwest of here." He said with a smile, this set me at ease. Jorsie looked at the pocket watch, it was almost seven. The graduation started at nine o'clock and we wanted to leave at eight.

"We have an hour guys. So let's go see what this lady wants." Jorsie said quickly and while stepping towards her horse. We trotted though the forest until we came across a large farm. Pigs and rabbits filled the field which was covered in pumpkins. We saw two women in the fields with baskets at their sides, an all too familiar picture.

"Good morning ladies." Coleic said with a smirk. I could not believe he was using manners and was being kind.

"Good morning young adventurers what can we help you with?" The women with blonde hair and blue eyes said. She was dressed in a peach dress with a blue apron tied around her. Her hair was tied into a tight bun. The women next to her had sandy colored hair that was tied into a small ponytail. She wore a blue dress with white lace. No apron and her eyes were green, they seemed so sad. I could tell she had lost someone special, maybe a child or husband.

"We were looking for a woman who claims some of her property was stolen." Jorsie said with a smile.

"That would be me. My necklace was stolen two days ago. I am devastated! My husband gave it to me and he died in the last war…" She said trying to choke back the tears and swallow her pride.

"So sorry, it is still hard to talk about. But I know who took it! It was the brat from the Blackwell farm. Billy I think is his name." She said brushing dirt from her dress.

"Did you see him take it?" I asked.

"He has been around the farm more often. Even though he does not belong here, and the day it was taken I was not wearing it. We needed to load the wagons and I did not want it to get scuffed. So I put it down on a barrel near the barn. I look up and see that brat running from the barn laughing! I ran to chase him off and noticed it was gone." She said with a large huff of breath. I my opinion she was leaving something out and her story was fishy.

"Ok well thank you. We will look into that." Jorsie and I said at the same time. Just a habit of ours. We mounted up and the woman went back to picking the pumpkins. Jorsie looked at her watch and nodded, that meant it was time.


	8. Chapter 8 Never Want it to Go Away

The Night Fall

We came upon the road a few minutes after we had left the McClure farmstead. We had decided to go to the Lions Pride Inn for breakfast and what not. Then it would be time to go to the graduation.

"Man am I starved!" Coleic said as we saw the Inn closing in on us.

"Yes I am quite hungry myself." Daniel said while rubbing is stomach.

"I could go for some of those great rolls that Kale makes. He is a good baker. His father is the butcher and his grandfather is the brew master." Jorsie said. You could tell we were all hungry.

"What about you Abbyis? Are you starving?" Coleic said with a shocking look. It was not his usual sly smile but a kind and warming one.

"Yes I am extremely hungry. I was not allowed to eat dinner the night I escaped. Alana and I arrived late to the orphanage and the head matron told us we could only eat a little bit of bread. Luckily the kind and sweet matron gave Alana and I some left over stew, bread and a little bit of water." I said with a sigh.

"Wow talk about evil people. No worries now all you have to do is deal with us." Coleic said with a laugh.

"I suppose so." I said with a smile. It made me feel good to not be totally mad at him, though part of me still was. We advanced to the Inn, as we did we stopped at the stable master to tie up the horses.

"Ten silver lassies." The stable master said while holding out her pudgy hand.

"Ten silver for letting them stay here for thirty minutes? That is ridiculous. How about we give you five silver instead?" Coleic said trying to haggle with her. She was not amused.

"I told ya, ten silver. That is me final offer." She said with narrow eyes.

"Five and that's my final offer."

"Six no less." She stated.

"Deal!" Coleic said while handing her the money. We went though the door of the Inn. It was small and quiet, a fire roared to our right and some people on our left were eating breakfast.

"Ok let's eat!" Coleic said marching forward to a table. All of us followed, our stomachs rumbled and gargled as the aroma of fresh food wafted past our noses. We sat down at a large table next to the fire. A man approached us; I assumed he was the Inn keeper.

"Good morning young adventurers! What can I get you?" He asked in a asked in a cheerful tone. The kind that made you want to jump up and start dancing.

"Yes I would like…" Coleic began but Daniel spoke up and set him straight.

"Coleic you let the ladies order first." He said while nodding towards his sister and me.

"Oh, well guys order food." He said in a grumpy tone.

"Thank you Daniel. I would like some of Kale's famous rolls with a glass of milk." Jorsie said while giving the man a nice smile.

"What about you Abbyis?" Daniel asked.

"I would like some Stormwind Brie and an apple. Just some thistle tea to drink please." I said giving Daniel a nod to order.

"I would like some Darnassian Bleu and some of Kales roles. I would love some milk to drink." He said nodding to Coleic who was pretending to be asleep.

"Coleic!" Said yelled and kicked him in the leg.

"Ouch! Hey! Ok took you guys long enough. I would like some jerky, Darnassian Bleu and moon berry juice. Thank you." He said while tipping his hat forward.

"I will get that right out to you guys." The Inn keeper said while bowing and walking away to the back room.

"Way to make a fool of yourself." I said giving Coleic a dissatisfied look.

"What? I was being funny. Good god you people really don't know how to take a joke." He said smiling a sly smile.

"No, we just don't act a fool in public. How will anyone ever take us serious if we do?" Jorsie said giving Coleic narrow eyes.

"They will take us serious if we have huge swords on our backs and armor that wont be able to fit though the door way." He said laughing at the mere thought.

"They won't take us serious they will fear us. I want the people to respect me and see me as another human being, not as a threat." I said while pounding my hand on the table.

"Calm down Abbyis. I get what you mean, but come on. You can't be serious all the time. Some times you have to let loose." Coleic replied.

"I agree. I can have fun, and I do quite often. But you do it all the time and at the wrong time. That's all I am saying." While poking the table with my finger.

"Really? You have seemed so stiff since we met, not really a fun person to me." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Know the facts before you make the statement Coleic. That is all I have to say about that." I said leaning back into my chair, feeling I won this argument too.

"Guys cool it. Let's just eat." Jorsie said as she pointed to the Innkeeper who was carrying our food.

"Here you are." He said handing us the drinks and food.

"Thank you." I said while he handed me my plate. Jorsie, Daniel, and Coleic said the same. We sank our teeth into the bread and cheese. Coleic ripped the meat from the bone like an animal, you could tell he had not eaten in a while. I drank my thistle tea, it was a bit bitter but I drank it all the same.

Jorsie devoured the rolls and washed it down with her milk, Daniel did the same. None of us talked for a while, we could only hear the sounds of food rolling around in our mouths. Finally I broke the silence.

"When do we need to go?" I asked taking a sip of the bitter tea.

"Oh my goodness! We need to get out of here and fast." She said putting the watch back in her bag.

"Come on! I just got to my cheese. What time is it?" Coleic asked with food still in his mouth.

"First of all that's just disgusting, second its ten minutes to nine and third of all take a doggie bag." Jorsie said with a scrunched up face.

"Fine." Coleic said throwing his napkin on his plate.

"I will go find the Innkeeper, so that we may pay him." Daniel offered.

"Thank you Daniel. Just take forty silver and bring back what is not used." Jorsie said handing him a brown bag.

"Ok ladies get outside. You can't be late." Coleic said making a mock impression of a frantic girl.

"You are so not funny." I said with a laugh as I walked past him.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. We walked outside to the stable master, she did not look happy.

"Ya horse kicked meh." She said while looking at Coleic.

"Yeah sorry forgot to mention that he does that." He said with his sly smile. The one I was beginning to be accustom to.

"Well it's goin to cost ya."

"How much now?" Coleic asked digging into his bag.

"I think five silver will do it." She replied holding out her hand. Coleic mumbled curses under his breath and slapped the five silver down in her hand. Then Daniel came outside and unhooked his horse, the rest of us followed. We galloped down the dirt road towards Northshire Abby as quickly as we could.

"Turn right guys." I yelled as we went though the arch way. We slowed down after that and then finally stopped. Jorsie and I hoped off and ran towards the school house where many people were conjugated.

"Wow what a dump." Coleic said with a laugh as he tied up his horse to a near by stable. This one had no master to pay.

"Shut your trap." I said as I ran past him, I kicked him the process. The Northshire Abby was a small but beautiful place. The windows were stained glass and the towers were arched in a peak. We walked inside to see our teacher Miss. Galia.

"Abbyis and Jorsie! I am so glad you made it, go by the bell for your dresses. Did your parents come?" She asked.

"No uh I had an accident and they could not make it." I said trying not to cry at the mere thought of their where bouts.

"Oh that's too bad. What about you Jorsie?" Miss. Galia asked.

"They had important business to deal with. But my older brother and a friend are here." She said with a pseudo smile.

"Well that is great! Daniel right? Oh he was always one of my best students; it seems to run in the family. But Saka has a lot of trouble, do work with him at home when possible." She said with a warm smile.

"Yes I do work with him, Daniel too. But he is very uninterested in what we say." Jorsie said giving me a quick glance.

"Yes, well do keep up what you do. Now hurry up and get dressed we start in five minutes." She said and began to walk away. Jorsie and I ran past the library, it was where we spent the most time, and ran up the stairs to the room by the bell. Many of the other girl students were up there, getting ready and trying to look their best.

Jorsie and I rarely talked to the other girls, they thought of us as odd and not worthy of anything they did. The boys never looked at us, for we were always in the library looking at books and gaining more knowledge then we needed to know.

Sometimes boys would gawk at Jorsie, but only for her looks. She had beautiful black hair that shined in the sun, and always seemed to be in place. Her eyes were easy to get lost into, the green color was not like that of tree's or grass but like the water near Booty Bay.

"Look they showed up. Way to be late." A girl from our class said, she was one of the girls that did not care about her future because she had many suitors.

"Just ignore them like we always do." Jorsie whispered in my ear. But I was tired of always ignoring them and letting them get away with what ever.

"Hey I was talking to you. Or in the recent days did you forget how to speak? Horde got your tongue or just your parents?" She laughed. Jorsie and I had already gotten dressed, before I could say a word she grabbed me and pulled me down the stairs to the library.

"I hate them." She said in a low whisper.

"I know I do too. But we have each other and that's all we need." I said and gave her a large smile wrapped in a hug. We heard foot steps but it was only Miss. Galia.

"Girls what are you doing. It's time to go! Come, come." She said leading us though a corridor and into another room. We stood there with our fellow classmates, only no one spoke to us because Miss. Galia was there.

"Now children, today is the big day! I want each of you to know how proud I am of you. No one is better then anyone else, so when you walk across the stone path to get your diploma hold your head high!" She said with a burst of energy. We all agreed to hold our heads high as we walked the line. She said we would go in alphabetical order.

"Good morning family and friends. I want to thank you for coming, it is a joyous day for us all. Today children become leaders in our world. What ever they do will have an impact on the world and hopefully make this war torn world a better place to be. Now let us call forth the first graduate Kinas Alet." Miss. Galia said while a girl in a dress skipped forth to grab her diploma. She called about seven others before she got to me.

"This next student has been with me for a long time and I have seen her grow so much. She will do the world much good and has done much already. Abbyis Esa Gretora come forth." She said. As walked I saw Daniel pull Coleic up and clap and whistle. I took the diploma gently and just as I was about to walk away a soft hand stopped me.

"Now we only do this to two students. It is a prestigious award given to a student who has worked extremely hard and has maintained excellent grades. We call this award the Stormwind Knights award and Abbyis you were one of the students. Congratulations!" She said handing me a certificate encased in a wooden plaque. The crowed went wild with claps and whistles, I was in utter shock.

"Thank you." I said and gave Miss. Galia a hug.

"You earned it sweetie." She replied while giving me a pat on the back. I went back into the room and Jorsie ran to give me a hug.

"Congratulations! That is really something, you deserve it." She said giving me a big smile.

"Thanks. I just can't believe it." I said still staring at my award.

"I have to go it's almost my turn good job. Oh and stay in your dress, Miss. Galia said we will have a final bow at the end." She said while walking back into place.

"Please come forth Jarrnu Kernot." Our teacher called to boy in front of Jorsie. Then she called Jorsie.

"Our next student has shown, honor, integrity, and much spirit. She has grown much. Jorsie Sola Lento please come forth." Miss. Galia called. Daniel and Coleic whistled and clapped the same they did for me. Then another shock came, Jorsie was stopped.

"As I said earlier, two students will get this award. Our second student today is this young lady right here." She said handing Jorsie the same plaque that I held in my sweaty hands. Daniel, Coleic, and my mouth dropped open when we heard Jorsie's name be called. She was on the verge of tears as she looked down at the plaque in bewilderment.

"Thank you so much Miss. Galia!" She sobbed.

"Sweetie you and Abbyis earned it." She replied helping Jorsie wipe the tears from her face. Jorsie walked away and ran to me. We jumped up and down and screamed. The crowed could probably hear us but we were too happy to care.

"Do you realize that we _both_ got this award? I can't believe it!" I said with much happiness in my voice.

"I know I am so happy." We were so ecstatic that we did not hear the last student be called and did not hear the final bow. A girl finally came up to us and told us. We blushed and ran to the stone path, diploma in one hand, award in the other.

"I am so proud of you guys." Daniel said to us when the ceremony was over.

"Thanks. I am just in shock." I said once more.

"Yeah nice job guys. Guess we have a couple of brainyacks in the group." He laughed.

"You know Kristealia got this award too." Daniel said while offering Jorsie a warm smile.

"Yeah it's hanging on the wall in the hall way." She said walking back towards where we left our clothes.

"Wait. You have a sister too?" Coleic said.

"Yes she is the oldest, then Daniel, then me, then Saka who is ten." She said with a giggle.

"Wow. That is a lot of kids." Colic said with his sly smile.

"Oh guys we will only be a minute the girls need to get undressed and I offered to collect the clothing. It will only be a minute or two." I said.

"Ok, but make it snappy." Coleic said with a laugh. We ran up the stairs, most of the girls were gone and the dresses were scattered around like leaves in the fall.

"Ok I am good ill see you down stairs." Jorsie said while leaving the room.

"Ok, ill just be a minute." I called to her. I grabbed all of the gowns and began huffing them down the stairs, steadying myself so they did not scatter. When I finally made it one of the boys was taking their clothes to the box next to mine. I recognized him right away, he was Renold Yount. He was always getting in trouble and fell head over heals for any girl who even looked at him odd.

"Congratulations on your award. That is such a great honor. You really are a special person." He said dumping the clothes into the box.

"Uh, thanks." I said trying to get all of the dresses to fit. I did not like the situation.

"You know Abbyis; a girl like you deserves a great guy. And I know that your parents are not here, everyone knows what happened. So I am offering you a proposal of marriage, come on, I am a great guy. And you won't be so lonely anymore." He said moving closer to me.

"Renold I despise your offer, and do not except it." I said forgetting the box and rising off the ground to leave the room. But he grabbed my arm and held it tight.

"You and I both know you have no choice. No parents, only one friend you have no one. So you are coming with me, and I am not taking no for an answer." He said gripping me tighter and pulling me towards him. I could not go stealth, and although I had one free hand stabbing him or even giving him a kidney shot would be the death of me. You could kill traitors to the alliance but not civilians that was called murder.

"Let me go! Now!" I said taking me free hand and hitting him in the face. He just curled up a smile, not the sly one that Coleic had. But this one was evil, and maniacal.

"Oh, let's not do that. I don't want to have to repay the favor." He said pulling me up against him. All seemed hopeless.

"What are you doing with her?" I heard a familiar and relaxing voice say. It was my one true savior Coleic.

"None of your business buddy let my girl and me be." He said trying to kiss me but I punched him.

"I don't think she's your girl, I believe she never hits me when I kiss her." He said giving me the sly smile.

"What are you getting at?" He said his grip loosened.

"I am saying Abbyis is _my_ girl. And if you don't want a limb on your body broken, you will let go of her." He said rolling up his sleeves. Suddenly there was no more pressure on my arm and I was thrown into the arms of Coleic. I felt safe, I felt comforted, but most of all I felt happy.

"Meh, I bet she does not even know how to kiss a man. Probably does not even like guys." He sneered.

"Watch this." Was all I heard and the next thing I knew my face met Coleic's. At first I was in shock, then I relaxed and tried to make it look real, but maybe I just wanted it to be real. Our hands wrapped around each other and it seemed like an eternity of bliss and happiness before the spell was broken. Our faces departed and we looked at each other in shock.

"Wow that was disgusting and really touching. Man, I am sorry I ever touched her, keep her she is prime." Renold said with a look of bewilderment. Coleic warped his arm around me and looked at Renold with cold eyes.

"Don't worry I will, and I will make sure you never touch another girl again, you filthy pig." He said as he took his arm away from me we looked at each other and I instantly knew what to do. I turned stealth and snuck around to his back right as I hit the spot, Coleic punched him right in the gut. He yelped in pain, but before anyone could see what happened we shoved him in a closet.

"Let's get out of here." I said running for the nearest exit. We were laughing as we ran to Jorsie and Daniel.

"Guys we need to get out of here, now!" Coleic said as he mounted his horse and began to gallop away. Jorsie and Daniel were in bewilderment but we would explain later. As we galloped down the road headed for the forest I thought about the kiss and how I felt.

It was the best I had felt in a long time, a feeling I never wanted to go away.


	9. Chapter 9 The Helping Hand

The Night Fall

We approached Goldshire very quickly. I was in a daze, trying to sort out the events that just occurred. Was I really almost kidnapped? Did Coleic call me his girl? Did I really have the best moment of my life when I kissed him? All of these questions ran though my head and it was apparently too much to handle because I woke up in a bed in the Lions Pride Inn.

"Abbyis? Are you awake now?" I heard Jorsie's voice call to me as I gained awareness of my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked in a shakey voice.

"You are in the Lions Pride Inn. You fainted and fell off the horse when we left the school house. You had a bit of a head injury but I healed you up." She told me while helping me sit up in the bed. A yellow blanket was sprawled over my legs and a bandage was wrapped around my head. The room was small and had two beds in it. Our bags and what not were in the corner of the room, next to a table with a single candle on it.

"Is the day ruined because of me?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"If you mean that quest we had, yes but it was not your fault. You must have been overwhelmed to have fainted." She said putting a cold rag on my face. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in guys." Jorsie said. Daniel and Coleic walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Abbyis how are you feeling?" Daniel asked with a light hearted smile. I gazed up at Daniel but only to find myself staring at Coleic. I quickly moved my head away, trying not to make eye contact.

"A bit better. I don't know where that came from." I said keeping my eyes off of Coleic.

"Probably the heat or just doing too much at once. The awards and what not." Daniel said closing the door.

"Yeah." I said taking a quick glance at Coleic. He was looking at me!

"It's good to hear your doing better. But now we lost the day for the quest. No worries, always tomorrow." Coleic said looking down. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Did you just not bust her chops for being sick?" Jorsie said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, I can be a nice person. I think I always have, just my personality is maybe out of line to you guys." He replied. He had his mind on something and everyone could tell.

"What's up with you? You have been acting odd since we left the graduation, and then Abbyis and you come out laughing trying to flee the scene. What happened back there?" Jorsie asked with a hand on her hip.

"Ok I ki…" He began but I stopped him.

"Renold tried to take me and Coleic came to my rescue once again. We beat the crap out of him and left, laughing." I said quickly, giving Coleic the evil eyes.

"He did what? How on earth did that happen?" Jorsie said with bewilderment in her voice.

"As I was putting the dresses away Renold came to do the same with the boys clothing. He proposed marriage to me and I told him I despised his offer. As I rose to get away he grabbed me, I hit him and punched him. Coleic came in and…" I was debating on whether or not I should tell the truth.

"And he punched Renold in the gut, I turned stealth and back stabbed him. We threw him in the closet so that he would pay." I said looking at Coleic for reassurance. At least I had told part of the truth, just leaving out the part about how Coleic called me his girl and how we kissed each other.

"Yeah, I told you I would have to save you again one day. Who knew it would be that morning." He said with a laugh.

"I can't believe that jerk! I never liked him. Did you know Betas Iven claimed he tried to kiss her when she was alone in the class room?" Jorsie said she was practically steaming.

"Yeah I remember that. I just never thought it would happen to me." I said with a sigh, my stomach rumbled.

"Hey what time is it? I am starving." I asked while rubbing my stomach.

"You know what it is dinner time. It is about seven o' clock. Guess we should head down stairs. I am going to go get us a table, Coleic do you mind helping Abbyis? I mean you said you are capable of nice acts so let's see it." She said with a light laugh. I began to sweat.

"I left the money in my room, so ill meet you down there." Daniel called to us as he closed the door. When we were sure he was gone Coleic spoke.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth? It's not that big a deal, not like it meant anything. Right?" He said while walking towards me.

"I guess I was just not ready for them to know. How can you be so sure it did not mean anything?" I asked as he knelt down to help me out of the bed.

"I can do it myself." I said and pulled away.

"Abbyis you can not say you have feelings for me, we hate each other. We just barely tolerate each others actions."

"I never said I have feelings for you. That just may be the end of the world. I am just saying what happened was really weird and it's going to take a day or two to get over." I said even though my heart burned to tell the truth.

"Ok, good. Well let's go eat, I am starved!" He said opening the door for me.

"Thank you. You are getting the hang of this 'being a gentleman' thing, aren't you?"

"I told you, I am not stupid. I always had the hang of it." He laughed. We walked down the stairs side by side, even though I wished we were arm and arm. Jorsie had managed to get the same table were at earlier.

"Nice of you to join us." Jorsie teased.

"Miss. Trouble thinks she is a big shot now that she has that award. She decided to get out of bed herself." He laughed and shot me his sly smile.

"I am no big shot. I am fine though so we may continue our adventure tomorrow after a good nights sleep." I said and thought about what I was to order. The same Inn keeper came over to take our order. You could tell he was frazzled.

"Ah hello again young adventurers. What can I get you tonight?" He said with that same tone of voice that made you want to dance.

"Ladies first." Coleic laughed.

"I say we order the roasted quail and bottles of melon juice for everyone." Jorsie suggested.

"I am down." Coleic said.

"Me too." Daniel said.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Ok, well I will have that right out to you." The Inn keeper said with a light smile. Just as he did two people strutted though the door. A man and a woman who were dressed in long robes and had staves the size of a cow on their back. The man had long hair and facial hair that was almost an orange color. The woman had hair the color of sand that was cut into a bob. Their cloaks dragged on the floor as they walked, they walked right up to the Inn keeper.

"Where is the brew master?" The man demanded.

"Brew Master Awls? He is in the back and down the stairs. May I ask what this is about?" The Inn keeper asked. He looked petrified of the two spell casters.

"The man is wanted for treason. The order is from Lady Katrina Prestor." The woman said as she handed the order to the Inn keeper.

"Oh my word. I had no idea, please, please get that man out of here." He said handing her back the order. They marched though the inn and walked right into the kitchen.

"Kale's grandfather wanted for treason? That does not seem right." Jorsie whispered to us.

"Lady Katrina Prestor is always accusing people of things, even if she has no proof. I do not like her." I said putting in my opinion.

"That lady has issues. She is always mad about something. I mean how mad could you be when you live in the Stormwind keep and basically have all of the control?" Coleic asked.

"Power does not buy sanity, Coleic. Nor does it buy happiness." I replied, for the first time I was able to look into his face.

"She is right." Daniel whispered. Then we heard yells and screams. Kale's grandfather was short man, but he was strong. The spell casters turned out to be mages. The one minute we heard yelling the next minute we heard the bah's of a sheep. The woman came out with a white sheep in her arms, cradling it like a baby.

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice night." The man said and they walked out of the Inn. Business resumed as usual, people chatted and ate their food. The kitchen was in a ruckus. Kale and his father yelled and screamed to try and figure out what was going on. The Inn keeper told them to keep their voices down.

"What are we to do? They took my grandfather away as an animal! We have to leave to try and figure out this mess!" Kale said as he threw his apron to the ground and began to storm out of the inn.

"Kale what are you doing?! We have a full house of people and I need my cooks. I am sorry about your grandfather, he was a friend of mine but you can get this resolved later." The Inn keeper said with begging eyes.

"I don't care about food! My grandfather is going to die if I don't find a way to help him. Now move out of the way." Kale said as he moved towards the door way.

"We can help you." Coleic said as he stood from his seat.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked in a dubious tone.

"Don't worry I have a plan." He said with a wink.

"What do you mean you can help me? I don't even know you." Kale replied, but he was very interested.

"My group of friends and I will go to the Stormwind keep tomorrow and do our best to retrieve your grandfather, alive. He said I loved how he was a smooth talker.

"How can I trust you?" Kale asked.

"I swear on my own grandfather's soul, may the Light bless his soul that we will do everything to get him back." He replied.

"What is your price?"

"I think this deserves a gold." Coleic replied with his sly smile.

"His life is worthy every penny." Kale said.

"Now please go back into that kitchen and let us worry about your grandfather." Coleic said and sat back down. The people began to whisper and look at us odd. Kale did just that, our food came out quite fast too.

"Coleic! What have you done?" Jorsie asked as the Inn keeper walked away.

"We can do it. How hard could it be?" He said cutting himself a big piece of the roasted quail.

"They will execute him tonight you moron!" Jorsie said.

"Actually Jorsie, they will not execute him till they have a chance to announce it. They will lock him up tonight and in the morning he will be asked to right his wrong if possible. They will not execute him until later tomorrow or early the next day. I read about it in a book called, _Rules for Crimes_." I said taking a sip of my melon juice.

"God, I hope your right." She said sinking her teeth into the quail. I grabbed some and devoured it, skipping out on lunch was not helping the situation. We always seemed to stay quiet while we ate, only sounds were the food in our mouths and the chatter of others. Soon the inn thinned out and only a few people remained.

"Oh that was good food." Coleic said as he threw his napkin on his plate.

"Yes, very good indeed. I am ready for bed, it must be getting close to ten o'clock." Daniel said.

"Ok guys I think I am going to retire to my room. Abbyis are you coming?" Jorsie said it was obvious we shared the room.

"Yes, I am coming. Good night guys." I said and walked up the stairs to my room. When the door closed Jorsie and I began talking.

"I can't believe Coleic. He just volunteered us for that! I hope her knows what he is doing." She said with a huff.

"I am sure it will be ok. He can be quite radical sometimes." I said with a low and gentle sigh.

"What is with you today? Ever since we left the graduation you seem like you are on cloud nine. I can tell when you are lying and you were lying earlier. What happened?" She asked and I sighed. I had been caught.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE." I said with a deep breath.

"I promise. What is it?"

"When Renold grabbed me, Coleic did more then punch him. He told Renold to get off of his girl, unless of course he wanted every bone in his body broken. Then Renold threw me into Coleic's arms, I felt so safe and happy there. I never wanted to let go of him, then the shocking thing came.

Renold said to Coleic, 'I bet she does not even like guys.' Cole said 'watch this' and he kissed me. We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed the way we were for a long time. I could tell he did not want to let go, but we did and I was so unhappy afterwards. Then we kicked the crap out of Renold. Later when I told you and Daniel what happened, Coleic and I talked about it.

He said there were no feelings there. But there was Jorsie! My feelings where there, they were strong and so were his. I could tell he liked it, that he felt the same way I did." I said letting out a slow breath.

"Oh my word. Abbyis, that is beautiful. I am shocked I mean I knew you guys had something but I would never think that! You guys do seem good together, you are similar in more ways then one." She said while giving me a hug.

"What do I do?" I asked feeling lost.

"Want me to have Daniel grill him for information?" She asked. I was beginning to feel like this was a sleep over and maybe it was.

"No, no. Just forget I ever said anything. I am over it now, especially since the stunt he pulled in the dining area." I said throwing my hand up in a surrender.

"No your not Abbyis, you may never get over it. But let's talk more about it in the morning. We will have a whole day to plan out some type of action." She said getting under get blanket.

"Yes, let's talk about it in the morning. I think that would be best. Good night Jorsie." I said and I crawled under my blanket.

"Good night." She said and blew out the candle. I laid there for an hour or two. So many things were going around in my mind. Jorsie's reaction, the kiss, our task tomorrow, and how Coleic _really_ felt. It draped itself over my brain and was not leaving anytime soon. Finally I could not lie in that bed anymore and decided to go clear my head.

I grabbed a jacket, for it was always quite cold at night and went to take a walk. When I tip toed down the stairs I entered the dining area. Only a small fire roared and the Inn keeper was wiping down the tables.

"Is it ok if I leave and come back?" I asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Going for a walk?" He asked.

"Yes." I simply replied. He smiled and went back to cleaning. There was a cool breeze wafting by. I decided to go down by Crystal Lake, it was where Jorsie, Alana, and I would go to find flowers and swim. I thought of it as my sanctuary for the time being. I sat there for a good long time staring into the clear blue water, collecting my thoughts. Then I heard foot steps. I reached for my knife and waited; then a shadow came out of the depths. It was Coleic.

"Hey." He said while shivering.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to think of him the way I did.

"Was about to ask you the same thing. I could not sleep so I decided nothing better then a long walk in the cold to make you tired." He laughed and took a seat next to me.

"I came to clear my head." I confessed.

"Stuff on your mind?" He said asking a stupid question.

"No duh." I said wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Ok I deserved that. Can't have what happened earlier and not have something on your mind." He said scooting a bit closer.

"True enough. Coleic I need to ask you something. Why were you near the orphanage the night I escaped? Why did you save me after I had insulted you?" I asked with much sorrow in my voice.

"You want the truth or a good lie?"

"The truth."

"I… I… was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you, to apologize for my actions. I wanted see you one more time because I thought you were really the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." He confessed as he grabbed my hand. I did not pull away but leaned in. He looked at me shocked for just a moment but he knew the truth.

"I never thanked you. For saving me last time." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to. I should thank you. I had wanted to kiss you since I helped you escape…" That was all I let him get out before I allowed my face to meet his. Only this time we would go forever, if we wanted. I could hold him and love him forever and that is just what I planned to do. It seemed so long before we pulled away, but when we did we smiled lightly.

"Come sit here." He said pointing to in front of him. I did and he wrapped his arms around my torso, then he placed his head on my shoulder oh so gently. He kissed my face and I turned to return the favor. For such a long time we sat like that, just in each others comfort. Staring at the water and into each others eyes, my brown, and his grey. Finally he broke our long silence after he kissed my face one last time.

"I need to ask you a question." He said squeezing me tight.

"Sure."

"What really happened to your parents?" When he asked the spell seemed broken.

"My father was sent to fight in the war and my mother was taken by the Horde. She may be dead or she may be alive, but I will find out what happened to her and my father." I said tears began rolling down my face. I had never actually said the words, it seemed so hard but with him here it made it easier.

"I miss them so much Coleic. I think about them everyday, and I wonder if I will ever get to them." I sobbed. He turned me around hugged me. He held me tightly and soothed me, it felt good to let the cry I was never able to get out depart from me.

"Don't worry. Think of it like this, if this would have never happened you would have never gone to the orphanage. And with out that occurrence we would have never met." He said while stroking my hair. I looked up at him with a tear stained face and smiled. He had a good point.

"Coleic, may I ask you something?" I breathed.

"Go ahead."

"What is your family like?" I asked digging myself deeper into his hold.

"My family. I was raised by night elves. My family was killed after an invasion and they missed me. A night elf woman found me and decided to raise me. I grew up in The Park district; they made sure I had a great education. I have one sister named Yosono who is a herbalist. My parents are great people, though they thought teaching me the way of the animal was too little a task for me. But it was what I wanted to do. So I had a dwarf friend that hooked me up." He said moving closer to me.

"That is so interesting. Did everyone treat you differently?" I asked turning around to look in his eyes.

"Yes, but I could handle myself. I liked to keep to myself." He replied and smiled warmly at me. The rest of the night we sat together holding each other, just like the way we dreamed of.


	10. Chapter 10 No More Lies

The Night Fall

I woke when I heard a noise. I sat right up and surveyed my surroundings, to find myself right next to Coleic by the lake. The noise was a near by rooster. We had fallen asleep while we talked last night; my jacket was covered in mud and grass. The sun was just rising on the horizon; that meant we had to get back to our rooms.

"Coleic! Wake up." I said while shaking him.

"What? What time is it?" He asked in a very groggy voice.

"It's morning, we fell asleep. We need to get back to our rooms before Jorsie and Daniel wake up." I said helping him off the ground.

"Right." He said and then he smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me. I could not be happier.

"It's ok. Jorsie knows about the Renold thing. I had to tell her, she has lying radar. Daniel has no clue though." I said as we walked back inside the inn, hand in hand.

"But will we tell them about last night?" He asked.

"Not so sure. We should wait until we get that quest done." I said as we walked up the stairs very quietly. The Inn keeper was not even awake yet.

"Sounds good." He whispered as we parted ways and quietly went to our rooms. Jorsie was still sound asleep, I placed my jacket on a near by chair. Finally I climbed under my blanket and closed my eyes, trying to replay the previous night. I smiled each time an event occurred, and now I _knew_ how he felt. I knew how I felt, and I knew what true happiness was. That was something no book could ever tell me. I laid in bed for about an hour before sun light began to come though the window.

I decided to get up and change my clothes, considering the ones I was wearing were dirty. I picked my tunic and a pair of dark blue pants. I figured we would sit down and eat breakfast, the Inn keeper said since we were able to keep Kale and his father form going to Stormwind he would let us have free food and board.

"Abbyis?" I heard a familiar voice call. Jorsie had woken up, she was usually perky when she first woke up.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes actually. Did you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, maybe the best I ever had." I said thinking about Coleic.

"Wow. The beds in the orphanage must have been like sleeping on the ground." She replied. I ran into a panic, did she know that we spent time by the lake? I decided I was freaking out over nothing.

"No I just felt comfortable last night. I felt at ease and I did not have horrible nightmares." I replied. It was true that last night was the first time I had felt safe. Resulting in no nightmares.

"Well that's good. Do you think the boys are up yet?" She asked while doing her morning stretches.

"Most likely. Daniel is use to waking up early and I am sure Coleic will wake up when the sunlight hits his eyes." I said thinking about his eyes and picturing him in a sound slumber. Coleic was a bit taller then me. I had actually seen him without his hat, his hair was black as night and cut short not a piece was below his ears. Most called it a regular hair style, even though when boys became men they grew their hair long.

He told us it would always stay the way it was.

"Long hair is more for girls. A guy should have no hair, or have a regular cut." He said right after the mages had left the inn.

"Yeah. Oh, about Coleic and you." Here it comes, I thought.

"I thought it would be nice if you two sat next to each other during breakfast. I will be watching to see his reactions and what not." She laughed.

"Jorsie that's fine you don't have to play matchmaker." I stated plainly.

"Don't worry it will be fun. I won't tell Daniel though. Just between you and me." She said with a giggle. What have I gotten myself into? Then we heard a familiar knock.

"Jorsie, Abbyis? Are you awake yet?" Daniel called from the other side of the door.

"Come in Daniel." She said while rifling though her bag. He shuffled in, with Coleic right behind him.

"Rise and shine ladies." Coleic said and laughed. He looked at me and smiled shyly, I returned the shy smile.

"We are up and hungry! I hope the Inn keeper is awake." Jorsie said as she went to get clothes from her bag.

"He is. He wakes up at six o'clock and its seven thirty." Daniel said.

"Well that's good to know. I am going to head down there to get us a table. Any one care to join?" Coleic asked while glancing at me.

"I will go after I brush this mess they call hair." Daniel joked.

"I will go. Just don't trip me down the stairs." I knew he would never, but had to make it look convincing.

"But it's so much fun!" Coleic played along.

"Ok well I will get dressed and meet you down there." Jorsie said as I walked out of the room, I saw her smile. Daniel went back to his room and closed the door. I looked at Coleic and wrapped my arms around him.

"So many secrets." He whispered in my ear.

"Jorsie's going to try and play match maker. She has no clue that we talked last night. Daniel has no clue of either event." I said grabbing his hand and walking down the stairs.

"Hm. Let's see what she does. We will tell them of us when we get this quest done. It's a large load on our hands." He said as we entered the dining area. Only one table was occupied, and it was not our usual table. I was beginning to think we should carve our names into the table, letting it be forever ours.

Coleic and I sat across from each other like we always did. Daniel and Jorsie came down a few minutes after.

"I thought we could switch up the seating arrangement, I sit really close to the fire and it bothers me. Can someone switch with me?" Jorsie asked and then curled her lips into an infinitesimal smile.

"I would but you know I have breathing problems." Daniel said that left the person she wanted there all along. The table was a long rectangle, only my side was near the fire. Jorsie was very sly.

"Guess that leaves me. But she better keep her hands off of my food." Coleic said as he walked past me and sat in the seat once occupied by Jorsie.

"I don't want your vulture meat. It's not a breakfast food." I said.

"An apple and rolls is not the way to eat. You need meat Abbyis." Coleic laughed.

"It's the perfect way to eat breakfast. You choose to eat like a barbarian." I said with a laugh, Jorsie looked confused. The Inn keeper came to us and took our orders. Everyone ordered the usual, except Coleic added food to mine.

"I would like some of the jerky for her too." Coleic said pointing to me.

"I am not eating that. No offense to your butcher, but I am not a fan of eating meat this early." I replied giving Coleic a smack on the hand.

"Don't be a baby and eat the meat." He replied while pushing on my arm, for encouragement.

"FINE. This rouge is no baby, I can assure you that." I said giving the Inn keeper a nod. The Inn keeper walked to the back to give Kale and his father our orders. Jorsie kicked me under the table, I gave her the evil eyes.

"Abbyis can you help me get my bag up stairs?" She asked giving me narrow eyes. Oh boy.

"Sure." I said rising from the table. We ran though the corridor and into our room.

"What are you doing? You're being mean to him; I thought you had feelings for him." She said with a hand on her hip.

"Jorsie Sola Lento, I told you I was over the way I felt. I have to be if he does not feel the same way." I lied though my teeth and it stung each tooth.

"There is no way you felt the way you did and then instantly forgot about it!" She said moving towards the chair where my jacket hung. I moved frantically in front of it, Jorsie was not stupid. She would see the mud and grass.

"It was one kiss. One kiss that meant nothing but to save my butt. We hate each other Jorsie, we can barely tolerate each others actions." I said trying to hide my feelings the best I could.

"Abbyis what are you trying to hide?" She asked looking behind my back.

"Nothing." I said trying to push the jacket from sight. But she saw it.

"Why is this muddy?" She asked with skeptical eyes. I broke down, I could not deal with this. I could not lie to her anymore, I just wanted to tell the truth. But I was so afraid they would treat us differently.

_I am not a baby. I can make my own choices and decisions. I do not fear the truth, the truth fears me. _I thought about this and made my choice.

"Jorsie I have lied to you and I feel like such a disgrace. I am sorry. The reason that jacket is muddy is that I slept by the lake last night with Coleic. I went there to clear my thoughts, and a little bit later he came too. We talked for a bit and then I asked him why he saved me the night I escaped. He said he was looking for me, he told me he wanted to apologize for his actions earlier that day. He said I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and then he grabbed my hand.

I kissed him Jorsie, I talked to him, and we held each other tightly. We must have fallen asleep but the one thing I knew was this: I was happy. For the first time since I lost my family I was happy." I finished. Jorsie had tears welling in her eyes, then she ran and gave me hug.

"Abbyis why were you so reluctant to tell me? I am your best friend nothing could get between us." She said while rubbing my back.

"I thought you would treat us differently. You would not take us serious as warriors and only think of us like peasants." I sobbed, her cry was contagious.

"Abbyis, look at me. I would _never ever_ think of you like that. No matter what choice you made. If being with Coleic makes you happy who am I or anyone else to judge? You have grown so much over the years, just like Miss. Galia said. That means you are capable of making your own decisions, but you do not have to face every action you take alone. I have been here for you, and I will _always_ be here for you." She told me with a gentle smile.

"Oh god thank you Jorsie. I don't know why I was acting so stupid. I too will always be there for you." I said while rubbing the tears from my face.

"When one has much on their mind, their mind does not focus on other tasks. You have endured so much Abbyis; it was time you let it go." Jorsie said heading for the door. She was right. I have endured so much this last week that my mind blew apart. My family has been departed, I met the boy of my dreams, I left on a journey that I never thought I would go on, I am advancing my skills, I plan to make the Horde pay for their actions, and I was almost kidnapped.

As we opened the door another body stood in our way, it was Coleic. I looked at him and nodded. Jorsie stood there for a moment and then smiled.

"Coleic no more lies. She knows, now we let Daniel know too." I said while walking towards him. He grabbed my hand and returned Jorsie's smile.

"Ugliest couple you ever saw, right?" He teased.

"Oh the worst." Jorsie replied with a laugh. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand and sat down at the table. Daniel looked in bewilderment at us then Jorsie whispered something in his ear. After that he smiled. Our food was sitting on the table, growing cold.

"Ok, now you need to try some of this meat." Coleic said putting it on my plate.

"Fine, fine. But if it's nasty I am spitting it on your plate." I said with a giggle.

"Oh let's all try it. So little Abbyis does not feel alone." Jorsie teased and then took some.

"Hey, I am not little. Last time I checked I am taller then you." I replied grabbing a piece of jerky.

"Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Coleic said as we all bit into the small hunk of flesh. We were silent for a moment, then the sound effects.

"Bleh!" Was the sound that came out of my mouth as I spit the meat on Coleic's plate.

"Gross! It was not that bad, you could have swallowed it." He replied with a disgusted face.

"It's a token of my love." I replied and then bursted out laughing.

"Good one!" Jorsie said as she gave me a high five. All of us just laughed, and that's the way friends are suppose to be.


	11. Chapter 11 Freedom

The Night Fall

After we had our breakfast we set out to Stormwind to get back Kale's grandfather. The horses were tied to a fence instead of the stable, so we did not have to deal with the pudgy, mean, greedy, stable master. We mounted up and raced down the dirt path towards the gates of Stormwind.

"Do you think I will be ok going in there? I did make a lot of guards mad the night I escaped." I said while gulping.

"Don't worry if you go down, we ALL go down. All of us helped you that night, except Daniel." Coleic said and shot me his sly smile.

"He has a point." Jorsie said as we stood before the gates.

"Well here it goes." I said as we trotted though the tall wooden gates of Stormwind. The guards did not shoot us looks of disgust or chase after us with their swords. They simply smiled and greeted us.

"Greetings young adventurers." They said as we went past. Our mission was to get to the Stormwind Keep and have a word with this Lady Katrina Prestor about Kale's grandfather.

"See easy." Coleic said. We advanced to the Trade District where it was busy as usual. I remembered the day, it was my first time here and it was the day I met Coleic. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"It's always so busy here. Isn't this where Alana fell?" Jorsie said trying not to crush the people running by.

"Yes. And guess who helped me that day too?" I said shooting Coleic a look.

"Funny." Was all she said as we left the District and advanced to our destination. The other areas lay around the canals of Stormwind, the canals were filled to the brim with water and were where many children swam. At least that's what the books had told me, and they were right. We trotted across a bridge towards Old Town, it was where rouges, and warriors went to train.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Daniel asked, trying to glance at the map in my hands.

"Yes I am sure. See we just skirt around Old Town, try to avoid Ol' Emma, and then we should be coming up on the Keep." I said moving my finger along the path we would take.

"Why do we need to avoid Ol' Emma?" Jorsie asked.

"Ol' Emma is this crazy lady who just carries buckets of water around the city. She lives in Old Town with her two daughters. But if she sees you she will flag you down and make you do some ridiculous crap." Coleic said with a nod the rest of us.

"Such as?" Jorsie asked.

"One time she made me run to get her cheese, milk, and bread. Then she asked me to mix it all in a bowl for her cats. Only thing is she has NO cats." Coleic said and then sighed.

"Wow, what a nut." Daniel replied. We moved on in silence as we avoided Ol' Emma and advanced from the outskirts. When we turned a corner a tower rose above, we had reached the Stormwind Keep. It was tall, but not as tall as the Cathedral of Light. Its grey stones seemed perfect as two guards stood in front of them.

"Nice. See I told you they lived in royalty." Coleic said and laughed.

"No duh. They ARE royalty, it's the king and his care taker." I said giving Coleic a shove on the arm.

"I know, god just messing around." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"I love you too." I said and then gave small shake of the head.

"Well I am sure they will not just let us trot in there with the horses. Where should we put them?" Daniel asked.

"The Darwin District, the dwarfs will let them settle there and it's right across the canal." Coleic pointed out. So we all agreed and went into the Darwin District. A black cloud of soot and dust hovered over our heads and it was hard to breath. The clanking of metal against metal rang in our ears. But they did let us tie up the horses and so we did just that. Daniel was having difficulty breathing and all of us seemed to be wheezing. We ran out as fast as our feet would carry us.

"God, I hate going in there." Coleic said while his hands were on his knees and he was panting. All of us were in the same position.

"Well lets go, the farther away we are the better." Jorsie said moving away from the Darwin District. We slowly walked away, all of us side by side. Then we stopped in front of the Keep just to gaze in glory one last time.

"Good Morning young warriors." The guards said as we stood at attention.

"Good Morning. We have come to speak with Lady Katrina Prestor about a recent arrest she ordered. We are here to represent the prisoner's family and have come to straighten this out." I said with a low breath of confidence.

"Your access is granted." They said allowing us to pass.

"Thank you." Jorsie said as we stepped in. What stood before us was something unimaginable. A long blue carpet laid down the corridor. In this corridor were statues and a guard next to each one. Carvings of events and people etched into the walls, rooms of vast trophies and court yards of the perfect fall day. Our mouths fell to the floor as we walked down the carpet, to the largest room of them all. Where the kings thrown sat.

Lady Katrina Prestor sat in the chair next to him with her staff in one hand and a book in the other. Her long black hair curled on her shoulders, it went well with her pink and red robe. Our king sat very still and bored. He was just a mere child, only a child of ten years old. As we entered the kings eyes opened a bit more and his head perked up.

"Greetings citizens, welcome to Stormwind. May I ask of your business today?" The king asked in a less then cheerful tone.

"Our business lies with Lady Katrina Prestor and a prisoner she took last night." I sated firmly. Coleic stood next me and I felt his fingers playing with my hand, telling me I was doing a good job.

"I am listening. What business do you think you have with me?" We heard a voice call. Her voice was screechy and dark.

"Last night you gave the order to two mages to take in a Brew Master Awls for treason. We are here on behalf of the family and have come to straighten out this mess." I sated, my hands were sweaty and I began to feel hot.

"You call my orders a mess? Your attitude towards me is a mess. I ordered him here for treason and his execution is set for tomorrow afternoon." She stated plainly.

"My Lady I mean no disrespect towards you. I just ask that you reconsider your decision. May I ask what proof you have to this act of treason?" I asked as diligently as possible. Coleic still played with my hand which gave me some comfort.

"A man from the Lions Pride Inn came before me and told me of his act. Stating that Brew Master Awls had made good comments about the Horde's food. As though Brew Master Awls had eaten with our enemies and it seemed as though he enjoyed it as well." She said to us with glaring eyes.

"How accountable is your witness?" Jorsie asked trying to take some of the pressure off me. The Lady sneered at her and then took a look at all of us.

"State your full names and your classes. Starting with our little leader." She asked pointing at me and in a disgruntled voice.

"Abbyis Esa Gretora and I am a rouge." She pointed to Jorsie.

"Jorsie Sola Lento and I am a priest." Next was Daniel.

"Daniel Goro Lento and I am a paladin." Finally was Coleic.

"Coleic Felton Moonglade and I am a hunter." He said squeezing my hand. The Lady looked at Coleic with a confused look.

"How in Azeroth do you have the name of a night elf and the class of one as well?" She asked getting closer to us.

"I was raised by night elves and trained in the art of the animal by dwarfs." He said standing tall and proud.

"Taking every race except your own." She sneered.

"No my Lady. My family was killed by the opposing faction, a night elf woman took me in and raised me as her own. I am very proud of my family. The dwarves taught me the way of animal for the reason that my family felt I should study something else." He stated boldly, I wanted to hug him but I of course had to restrain myself.

"Very interesting. So if you have hostilities towards the Horde why defend a man who sides with them?" She asked and smirked.

"I side with this man because I am sure of his innocence." Coleic replied and then shot her his sly smile.

"How sure can you be? Did you bring forth evidence?" She asked getting a little too close for my liking.

"As sure as I am that I love the girl standing next to me. As sure as the sun rises and sets. I did not bring evidence but I know in my heart that this man is innocent." He said looking at me giving me a light smile. She gave us narrow eyes and then sighed.

"I grant you a visit to the prisoner, to talk to him." She said while turning her back to us. Two guards led us down another hall way. It looked more like a dilapidated barn. Hay for beds and only a pair of pants to wear, it was hard to believe this was in the Stormwind Keep.

"Awls you have visitors." The guard said. The poor man looked awful, his head hung low in shame and his face covered in dirt.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a hopeless tone.

"We have come here to help you. We are representing your son and grandson. Now you have been taken on the count of treason. A man stated that you were talking about eating food with the Horde and enjoying it. What can you tell us?" Jorsie asked.

"That's what they threw me in here for!? I will tell you the real story. An old war buddy of mine came to visit. We served together in the third war, and we were exchanging stories. I told him of the time my troop and I had killed an entire camp of Horde. It was the dead middle of winter and we had run out of food. Hell we were so hungry we began eating snow and what little grass there was. When we came upon the Horde encampment there was food, shelter, and a fire.

I rallied my troops and we planned the attack. We took them out quickly. There were tons of crates of food at the Horde camp. We devoured it. That food was better then anything we'd had in a long time. Thus came the we enjoyed it part." He said looking at us with wide eyes.

"Wow. So she's saying you befriended the Horde when actually you killed them? Who could mistake that story?" Coleic said while shaking his head in pity.

"I'll tell you who! It was this new runt we had working the tables. Edward Jentile. He was always ease dropping and then from the little information he has, he makes up these crazy stories." Awls said with a boost of confidence.

"That's odd I never saw a kid running around taking orders. Just the Inn keeper." Daniel stated.

"You wouldn't. The kid could not take it anymore and quit two days ago." Awls replied.

"I bet I know why." Coleic said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said and then laughed.

"You two remind me of my wife and me. God I miss her face, her eyes were like two pools of blue. Her hair was finer then this straw." He said pulling up the small strands which he sat on.

"Thank you." Coleic and I said at the same time.

"Well with the testimony heard here I think we need to take you to Lady Katrina Prestor so you may explain your story." Jorsie said with a nod to the rest of us. We asked the guards to escort Brew Master Awls to Lady Katrina Prestor. They agreed but only after slapping shackles on him.

"Lady Katrina Prestor we have brought our evidence." Coleic stated boldly.

"Please bring it forth." She replied.

"If you will hear the testimony of Brew Master Awls then you will know that your source of information was a co-worker of Awls. This co-worker was nothing more then a mere child who liked to ease drop on peoples conversations. This source only heard the bits and parts of the story that he wanted to hear. Now please listen to Brew Master Awls' testimony so that you can hear the truth about this brave man." Coleic said with a large sigh afterward.

"Brew Master Awls." The Lady said. He picked up his head.

"The floor is yours." She said with a sneer. So he told her of his tale. How he defeated a camp of Horde and how he and his men ate their food so they could survive. How he had saved his men from the harsh winter snow by taking in warmth from the Horde's fire and how he really was a hero. After his tale was over the Lady looked at him for a moment and then she frowned.

"Well I will say you have proved an excellent case. I will bring forth this Edward Jentile and right his wrong. This means Brew Master Awls you are free to go." She stated plainly. We could not believe it, we had gotten the man back his freedom!

"Thank you Lady Katrina Prestor." I said as we walked down that blue carpeted corridor with a free man. We ran to get the horses, Brew Master Awls sat with Coleic. We raced though the city trying to get back to the Lions Pride Inn. I was so happy that we did the quest and also of what Coleic had said. Dust clouded behind us as we raced ahead. Finally when we reached the Lions Pride Inn, Jorsie decided to surprise Kale and his father.

We waited outside the door with Brew Master Awls and Jorsie went inside to tell them the news. We strained to listen.

"Kale?" Jorsie called. He walked towards her.

"Any news of my grandfather?" He asked with urgent eyes.

"Yes, but if you want to know about it ask him." She stated with a smile. Just as she said that we walked forth with him next to us. Kale was in tears.

"Grandfather!" He said as he ran to give him a hug. Kales father ran and did the same. Everyone cheered and clapped. I grabbed Coleic's face and kissed him.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked and then brought his face to mine.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am to have my grandfather back." Kale said with tears welling in his eyes.

"Your welcome." I said with Coleic's arm wrapped around me like a blanket. The second I said that I felt this uncontrollable energy inside of me. The ground began to shake and then a bright light encased our bodies. We had not only leveled but we were level ten.

"Oh my god! We are level ten!" Jorsie screeched.

"That quest you did was so heroic and brave that you got enough experience as adventurers to skip a few levels." Kale stated warmly.

"Awesome!" Coleic said. I looked around and saw I was happy. I was educated, in love, but most of all now I really was a hero. All of us were heroes.


	12. Chapter 12 It's all about Family

The Night Fall

After we turned level ten we decided to hit the merchant and trainers. It pained me and excited me to go visit Resa, mainly it pained me because I did not know what she knew about the Horde that fateful day. The day my families dreams, hopes, and future fell into my lap.

"So I don't care if it was one thousand damage! I am not paying fifty silver for that!" Coleic bargained with the merchant. I loved it when he haggled and tried to skirt out of paying full price for items, I also loved our debates. We could sit and debate different issues for hours. Friendship, war, love, races, classes, families, we did it all.

"I don't care what you say, this dagger is top quality, made by none other then the dwarves in the Darwin District." The merchant argued.

"Please let me see this fine dagger to make sure it is as you say." Coleic said with his sly smile, he knew all about dwarf weapons from his teachers and friends. With a grunt the man handed it to him. Coleic surveyed it this way and that, checking for a marking made by the artist.

"You lie right though your teeth! The only blacksmith who uses this kind of leather for wrapping the handle is a dwarf from Iron Forge, for you can only get this leather from the Snow Leopards around Iron Forge. Also it's not marked with the initials of the Oswald Hullbeard, who is the only blacksmith in the Darwin District that is able to craft with this metal." Coleic stated with a sly smile and a standard pose.

The merchant began to sweat and stumble with words; finally he gave into Coleic's demands.

"Fine you can have the blade for five silver but another one will cost you eight." He replied in a panicked tone.

"Sold, and don't try to lie. You're really bad at it." Coleic said handing the tall merchant his chunk of change. As we walked out of the weapon shop and headed for the Darwin District I looked around and realized I would have to go near the Cathedral of Light for Jorsie.

"Jorsie, please don't make me go near the Cathedral of Light. I might cross paths with the matrons and I am not too friendly with the guards. I am sure Coleic is not welcomed there either."

"I completely forgot about that. Yeah sure, do you think they will remember me? My face was hidden with a cloak." She replied looking nervous as we came closer.

"No you were not the focus it was me and the one who saved me." I said looking over at Coleic and giving him a delicate smile.

"Yeah I am good like that." He laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked. It made me happy to be next to him, for us to be as close as we were. The aroma of smoke and fire filled our nostrils as we came into the Darwin District. Coleic had to train with the hunters, he could have gone to the Park but his sister owned a shop there and he was not too keen on her speeches. Plus he was not too ready to explain to his family everything that has happened.

"Guys I can't go in here. I can't breathe when ever I go in here. I will meet you guys out the Cathedral of Light." Daniel said in between breaths.

"Daniel I will go too, that way we can go to Westfall right away. I can't wait to meet Resa." Jorsie said giving me a quick smile.

"Ok. So Coleic and I will meet you guys outside the Cathedral of Light." I said looking over at Coleic very quickly. He gave a nod of agreement. Then just like that Coleic and I dissipated into the black cloud that was the Darwin District. The Dwarfs were hard at work crafting this and that. The sounds of grunts and hammers against metal rang though my ears. We walked up to a door and gave it a knock.

"Password?" A disgruntled voice asked.

"Its Coleic, how's that for a password?" He said leaning in. Just as he said this we heard tons of locks being unlocked and then a squeak of a door opening. In the door way stood a short and dirty man. His red beard was tied into two loose braids and his hands were like two sacks of potatoes.

"Coleic me boy! Long time no see from you!" He said giving him a hug.

"It is good to see you Rile. I see you have been up to your usual activities, eating and sleeping." Coleic said giving Rile his sly smile.

"Ah I see you're still as much of a smart ass as ever. But it is good to see ya. Who is this?" He said peering around Coleic to me.

"This is Abbyis." Coleic said smiling at me.

"Hello it is nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Coleic are ya two… ya know?" Rile asked with a shocked expression on his face. Coleic answered with a proud tone,

"Yes we are. Abbyis this is Rile my trainer and very good friend of mine."

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand for the second time.

"Ya with him, then your like a daughter! No need for hand shakes." Rile said while giving me a hug, for a small man he was strong.

"Oh ok." I said a little confused.

"Well let's go inside shall we?" Rile said leading us inside his home. A small fire was going even though it was the late afternoon and a woman with two panthers by her side was sewing something.

"Iris! You look fabulous." Coleic said giving this woman a hug. She looked just like Rile, red hair and it was tied back into a tight braid. Her hands were smaller and she had soft eyes.

"Oh Coleic it has been so long! Ya look so big too. I hope ya are ready to take on a pet now. I see ya took on a wife." She said glancing at me.

"Iris, Abbyis is not my wife she is my girl. We are too young to be married." Coleic laughed, I felt hot. No one had ever called me his wife before, I had never even thought about it.

"Oh I am so sorry. It was horrible of me to judge ya's. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Iris Younts and I see ya met me husband Rile. I am the pet trainer for the Darwin District and Rile is the hunter trainer. We have known Coleic since he began his training. He is like a son to us." She said smiling at me and him.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I am Abbyis Gretora." I said offering a hug since it seemed like the courteous thing to do amongst the dwarves. Iris accepted it and offered us a seat and something to eat.

"No thanks we ate a large breakfast. I actually came here to see how everyone was and tell you guys the news." Coleic said looking at me, he held my hand as we sat next to each other. I felt a little odd doing this in front of these people who were like his parents.

"So ya are gettin married?" Rile asked taking some fish his wife had brought out.

"No, no. Not anything to do with that. I just wanted to tell you I finally made it to level ten! Abbyis did as well, well our whole group."

"Congratulations me boy! Ya did great, who is this group ya speak of?" Rile asked.

"Well, it consists of me, Abbyis, her best friend Jorsie and Jorsie's brother Daniel. We began about three days ago." Coleic said shaking his hand at the fish Iris offered, I did the same.

"Ah how did ya meet this group? Iris asked placing the plate of fish on a near by table, the two panthers heads perked up. Coleic nudged me to tell the story.

"Actually it began with Coleic becoming my hero. He saved me, my sister, and brother's life when a person on a mount came racing down and almost ran us over." I began to tell them the whole tale of him saving me two times after that, trying to leave out the gory details. I told them how we did not get along but in a way we were so similar that we just clicked. Rile and Iris were very intrigued by this tale and listened intently.

"That is quite a story. Love is a magical thing, it really is." Iris said getting up asking me to help her in the kitchen. I felt so odd, like I was helping my own mother.

"Ya really love Coleic don't ya?" She asked me.

"Yes I do. I have never been in love but it's a great feeling." I told her. I was shocked that it was so easy to talk a stranger.

"Ya know when I married Rile I knew I would be happy forever. I am glad that boy found someone who understands him and he can be happy with forever. For a long time he felt so alone, then the Light put you in his path." She said giving me a very gentle and light smile. I never thought about being with Coleic forever, I had just been so occupied with trying to get my family back that I had never though about having my own. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I would not mind being like this forever. I loved him and if it was meant to be then it was meant to be.

"I am glad the Light allowed us to meet." I said giving her a gentle smile. This mother figure made me think of my own mother and it made me cry a little. I want her to be here, so she could meet Coleic and so I knew I always had a home to come back too.

"Girly why do ya cry at such a day?" Iris asked rubbing my back.

"You remind me of my own mother. She is gone, and I don't know where she went. The Horde took her and they took my father as well. The only blood family I have is my sister Alana and my brother Kyle, both are younger then me. My best friend is like a sister to me but I have no mother to tell me its ok." I cried into her sleeve, it felt good to let it out.

"Oh girl ya have me. I am like Coleic's mother and I can be like ya's too. Coleic came to Rile and me for training because his own family told him to leave the way of the animal alone. They said it was not right for him, they wanted Coleic to be a merchant not a hero." She told me.

"Thank you." I breathed. I was shocked over Coleic's families' idea for him. Right as I began to wipe the tears away from my cheeks Coleic and Rile walked in.

"Good God can't put women together for too long they begin to cry." Coleic teased, I punched him as I fell into his arms. He kissed me very quickly and then smiled as he pulled away.

"All ya men do is grunt and eat!" Iris replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Coleic and Rile said at the same time.

"You ready to go meet Jorsie and Daniel? I am sure their training took a while." I said with a quick tone.

"Just need to get the skills for taming a pet." He said giving begging eye to Iris.

"Alright, come wit me and ill show ya how it's done." She said walking into the living room, Rile and I followed and watched. Iris gave Coleic a stick with engravings on it. She explained how these spoke the language of animal and it was a way for you to gain its trust. You knew it clicked in when an orange glow surrounded your body for only five seconds.

"Thank you so much Rile and Iris, we will be back soon." Coleic said waving good bye as we went out the door.

"Yes thank you and it was nice to meet you." I said giving them each one last hug.

"Don't be strangers! Come back for a visit soon." Rile said waving good bye as we walked out the door. It closed behind us and all we could see was the black maw that was the Darwin District. When we began our journey to the Cathedral of Light Coleic began to talk.

"So what do you think of my adopted parents?" He laughed.

"Very sweet people. Especially Iris, I really liked her. I just can't believe they thought we were married. The thought never even popped into my mind." I said digging deeper into the hold he had me in.

"Most people our age are married, whether they want it or not. We are lucky that we can wait if we choose." Coleic replied giving me a shy smile.

"Did the thought of us ever being married pop into your head?" I asked. We stopped right before the bridge and I got the most shocking answer in the world.

"Abbyis, what do you think? Of course it has, I have never felt the way I do about someone, the way I feel about you. Before I met you I was alone, my friends were the dwarves who were known to be irresponsible. You make everything better and if I had the choice I would never have that change. I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Was all I could think to say. He brought his face to mine and it was total bliss. When this spell broke we smiled and went to go find Jorsie and Daniel. They were sitting on a bench near by.

"Late, late, late! How much training were you over due on?" Jorsie teased.

"Hey they are like family and we had to catch up on something's. I had to explain how I am not married yet and told them about this adventure we are embarking on. So shut your trap will you?" He said with a large laugh and Jorsie laughed too.

"How did your training go?" I asked Daniel and Jorsie.

"It was long but it's done. Our teachers are very 'holy', if you know what we mean." Jorsie replied with a laugh.

"Good. So let's go meet this Resa and get your training done so we can begin our quests in Westfall!" Coleic said marching forward.

"Sounds good." Jorsie said following him and Daniel followed behind. I staid for a moment realizing what I had and all I could do was smile. Even though my family was not with me I had others who loved me the same, and that was good enough.


	13. Chapter 13 Old Friends

The Night Fall

We had placed our mounts outside Stormwind City to avoid confrontation. I still sat on the back of Jorsie's mount, wishing I had my own. I was content for the most part, just not a lot of room. We hopped on and began to gallop towards Goldshire. The usual trade and duels were commencing, but then I saw someone I knew. It was Zenu. I told Jorsie and the others to stop and the second she slowed down I hopped off and ran to him.

"Zenu! How are you?" I said offering him a hug.

"Hello Earth Child, I am fine on this day. How are you?" He asked.

"I am very well; I see you are doing your usual trade." I said seeing his bags open for anyone to peak inside.

"Yes it is a good way to make what you need. Why is the small Earth Child not with you?" He asked peering around me to see if she was just hiding.

"My sister Alana? She is home, my friends and I are embarking on this adventure. She is too young to go." I replied.

"Your friends?" Zenu asking looking for Jorsie, Daniel, and Coleic.

"Yes, Zenu I want you to meet Jorsie, Daniel, and Coleic, they are my fellow adventurers." I said pointing to the group who now stood behind me. Zenu made a fist that he placed into the palm of his blue hand and bowed before them.

"It is an honor to meet other heroes such as yourselves." Zenu said.

"The pleasure is all ours." Jorise said offering her hand in a shake.

"Nice to meet you." Daniel said taking a bow.

"Master Zenu, you have not aged too much." Coleic said throwing Zenu his classic smile.

"Coleic? Is that you? You were a small Earth Child last time I saw you!" Zenu replied giving Coleic a hug.

"You two know each other?" I said in a dazed tone.

"Ah yes, Coleic was only a small Earth Child when I last saw him in his parents shop. He has grown so much in these last years." Zenu said patting Coleic on the head.

"Yeah and you look the same, bit older but the same." Coleic laughed.

"Well this is bit of a surprise." Daniel said with a delicate smile.

"Yes I had no clue you knew so many people." I said throwing Coleic narrow eyes.

"Hey I am full of surprises. You never know what I am going to throw at you." He said while giving my shoulder a gentle shove. He was acting odder then he normally does, it gave me a flash of concern.

"So you know him though his parents, interesting. Coleic maybe all of us could meet them sometime." Jorsie said a kind smile.

"Yeah when wilds hogs fly and VanCleef actually dies." Coleic laughed.

"Who is VanCleef?" Daniel asked in a dubious tone.

"You have never heard of the great thief they call Edwin VanCleef?" I asked, realizing I just added a poetic twist.

"No. He's a rouge I am going to assume." Daniel said.

"Yes but he is one of the most maniacal, evil, and dirtiest thieves Azeroth has ever seen. Do you want to hear the tale?" I asked. I knew much about VanCleef. I had read about him in books and Resa would always tell of him.

"Earth Child weren't you on your way to a specific location?" Zenu asked while giving me a gentle smile. How did he know?

"Yes but how did…"

"There are many things a druid like me knows. Knowledge is power." He replied.

"Well with that I guess we should get going." Jorsie said while heading back to her horse.

"Yeah don't want to get stuck in Westfall at night. The wolfs, we can take care of, it's the robbers that are a problem." Coleic stated plainly.

"Well then I guess this is good bye for now Earth Children. It has been a pleasure to meet you Jorsie and Daniel. Abbyis and Coleic it was an honor to see you once more. Let us hope our paths cross again one day." Zenu stated and then bowed.

"The pleasure was all ours." Jorsie said returning the bow. Daniel did the same.

"The honor was all mine." Coleic said giving Zenu a beautiful bow. I did the same and just as we were trotting off into the dust, Coleic stopped abruptly.

"Master Zenu wait." Zenu stopped and looked at Coleic with sad eyes.

"Tell my family I love them and it will make sense one day." He said with tears almost welling in his eyes.

"Young Coleic, you should tell them yourself but I will relinquish the message. I forgive you but you must forgive yourself." That was all Zenu said before he transformed his body into that of a cat and pranced away. I was so curious as to what Coleic was talking about but I had larger fish to fry. I was on my way to see Resa and that meant I had questions that needed answers.

It was not long before we came to that same bridge, that same bridge where we had our first encounter with death. The guards were alive now had seemed to have no memory of their death. We passed the tower in which we had received our first quest. Getting the necklace was easier then anyone had expected. With four skilled warriors killing the grunts was a piece of cake. After the tower we trotted a little farther until we came to the stone archway that lead to our destination.

The stones were neatly placed and seemed so perfect. The Alliance tarp hung from each pillar and two guards were guarding the monument. But what lay on the other side of that monument was anything but perfect.

The trees sat naked and the only inhabitants for miles were wolves, thieves, and gnolls. The ground was cracked and dry kicking up a cloud of dust no matter where you went. All you could see was disheveled farm homes that ran ramped with thieves and cobwebs. The few farmers left were struggling to survive and planned to move on to the city as soon as possible.

Not all was desolate, towards the bridge to Darkshire was a pasture of green. Unfortunately it was over run by undead pirates. Resa's camp site was not too far away, she said they held something dear that one day she would get back. I never asked what it was but knew it was important.

Jorsie and Daniel looked happy to have finally arrived but also saddened about the death and decay that plagued this place. Coleic only looked sad, in this whole time I have been with him he was always cheery and sarcastic but now melancholy filled his wonderful face.

"Should we head right to Resa or go to Sentinel Hill first?" Jorsie asked while looking at the map she pulled out of her pack. I leaned over her shoulder to get a good look and saw we were closer to Resa.

"Resa's camp is closer, so we should go there first." I said while looking over to the fields that lay ahead. We began to trot down the dry road we stopped when we came to a sign that said: Darkshire this way. We turned and I could see the green pasture not too far away.

Smoke from a small fire filled the aroma of the air and I knew we grew closer to Resa's camp. I could see the decrepit tower inhabited by the Undead pirates, I shuttered at the thought of ever being in there grasp. Finally I told Jorsie to turn left and I saw Resa's tent.

"Such a small site for such a great person." Jorsie said. I was waiting for a reply from Coleic but he remained quiet. He acted as though he was ghost.

"She likes to keep to herself, but she is one of the most experienced rouges Azeroth has ever seen." I said, instantly becoming proud of my teacher. We had just come upon the camp when I sensed someone in stealth. Before I knew anything I was laying flat on the ground with a knife to my throat.

"RESA its Abbyis, not one of the Undead." I managed to get out. I looked up to see Coleic right behind Resa, his new dagger pointed right above her skin.

"Kill her and I kill you, got that?" He said in a very angry tone. Resa slowly backed away and offered me a hand up.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. But you need to use your stealth detection next time or I would have _killed_ you. Now please release this dog off of me." He said talking about Coleic.

"Ill give you dog!" Coleic screamed.

"COLEIC calm down. Put the dagger back and let it be." Jorsie said, her heals were ready for any damage that might occur.

"Resa he is not a dog, he is my savior. And a hello I think is in order." I said looking at Coleic with calm eyes. His eyes burned with hate, sadness, and most of all fear.

"Yes how could I forget? Abbyis it is good to see you once more. I see you have brought some companions along. What has happened since I last saw you?" She asked and offered everyone a seat. I told her of the invasion and the orphanage. I told her of my reward and I explained my relationship to Coleic. She then understood his reaction to her action.

Coleic had calmed himself since the accident but he sat alone and so depressed, I had to talk to him soon. Resa was very intrigued by my tales of the last week. After my tale telling was over I went to get my training. I had finally learned how to vanish. When all was said and done she rose and looked amongst the fields, just as she did that fateful day my life changed forever. I went up to her away from the others and asked her the question that had been on my mind since my family was torn apart.

"Resa I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Her voice was shaky and ready.

"Did… did you know that the Horde was coming? Did you know about the attack plan?" I asked taking a slow breath in, readying myself for the answer.

"Abbyis I will not lie, I did know. But please you must understand…"

"Understand what? That you did nothing to stop it? Why? Why did you take no action?" I asked, salty warm tears stained my face.

"Abbyis, there are things I cannot explain to you but that will make much more sense one day. Please…" She reached out to touch me but I jerked back. I did not want her near me.

"Abbyis please…"

"Resa I don't know what to think. But I know it is going to take some time. You have betrayed my trust, the one thing I gave you as payment for my training." I sated boldly and signaled for the rest of the group to get going. With that we gathered our things and headed back to Goldshire, where a hot dinner and warm bed waited for us.


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets Lurk all Around

The Night Fall

We ordered the usual food and sat at the same table as before. A fire roared and Coleic sat next to me. He was still looking like his best friend died but at least a small smile came to his face when I grabbed his hand.

"That was very delicious, I think now I am ready for bed." Jorsie said while rubbing her stomach to show her satisfaction.

"But Jorsie the moon as only just risen, it's too early, no?" Daniel said with a cheery laugh. He was always more relaxed with a full belly.

"You know I get tired easy, remember the Fire festival last year? Only celebrated for four hours and I dropped on the ground from exhaustion!" Jorsie laughed and stood up from her seat.

"Abbyis are you ready to retire?" She asked me with a small smile, seeing I was trying to get Coleic to cheer up.

"I think so." I said and gave Coleic a hug and walked up the stairs to our room. I sat up in my bed thinking for a long time about Resa and what she had done while Jorsie prepared for bed.

"What was with the yelling before? When we were at Resa's camp you guys were quarreling over something, what was it?" Jorsie asked while brushing out her long black hair.

"I asked her if she knew about the attack." Was all I simply stated.

"And?" She asked while sitting on her bed, looking at me though the dim candle light.

"She knew. She told me I would not understand her reasoning. Is there even logic there? I thought I could trust her." I spat and began to cry.

"My god and I thought I was in the presence of a hero! I feel so deceived. Its ok Abbyis we will get you mother and father back. We will find Kristealia as well. You must find a new trainer then." She said while giving me a sympathetic hug.

"Where can I find rouges as skilled as her?" I sniffed.

"SI:7 in Old Town is where many of the rouge masters go to teach. They are said to be some of the most advanced and skilled in Azeroth, that is at least what I have heard." She told me in a touching voice.

"I guess we will have to check it out tomorrow or just the next time I need training." I smiled.

"Yes. Hey do you know what was up with Coleic?" She questioned, but I had no answer.

"No, I wish I did. He was so upset after we saw Zenu. It pains me to see him like that, he is always so happy and joking but he was just depressed today." I said looking out of the window towards the lake.

"Hmm, I hope he is alright. I mean I am sure he is but did you try talking to him?" She asked.

"I tried but he was just quiet and did not reply." I said a monotone.

"Odd, well maybe everyone will feel better after a good nights sleep." Jorsie said with a kind smile. We said good night and with that the candle was blown out.

I must have been sleeping for about two hours when I heard a noise in the hall way. I went stealth and went to see what it was. I saw Coleic with a jacket on and he was hoping around the hallway like a rabbit in the forest.

"Coleic?" I said as I emerged from the shadow form I had taken.

"Ow, hey Abbyis." Coleic said while holding his foot, he had obviously hurt it.

"Stubbed your foot?" I asked taking a seat next to him in the hall.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here it's really late?" He questioned trying to hide his pain.

"I think the real question here is what are you doing with your jacket on and out in the hallway?" I said throwing him narrow eyes. Though I could barely see his sly smile from the dim light given off by the candles, I knew it was still there.

"I had a lot of things on my mind so I decided to take a walk. Want to come with?" He said while wrapping his arms around me like a blanket, this was the Coleic I knew.

"Sure let me grab my jacket and we can go." I said releasing myself form his security and sneaking back into the room. Jorsie was sound asleep and it made me smile to see her so peaceful. I tip toed out of the room and Coleic and I glided down the stairs. We left the inn and began our walk.

"So what has been on your mind?" I asked him, might as well jump right in.

"Everything." He replied not even looking at me, I smacked him lightly in the arm and told him to be serious.

"Ok, it's… Zenu. I have a rigid past with him. Our families know each other very well." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with eyes of lost hope.

"So? I know him because he healed me during a duel. Do you think he is going to tell your family bad things about you?" I asked in a confused tone. He was not making much sense.

"You don't understand what type of relationship I have had with him. It is a long story if you want to sit by the lake and listen then I am willing to tell." He said to me. I agreed and we sat down by the clear waters of the lake.

"Zenu was a frequent trader in my parents shop. He always had his daughter with him, she was my age and very cute. We use to play together all the time, she was my best friend. Her name was Nellie. She had light blue hair always tied into a tight braid and a smile on her face. I was never accepted by the other elves because I was human.

Nellie saw past my appearance and treated me like one of her own kind. When we got older and I was almost twelve my parents started to talk of my future. They wanted me to become a merchant like them and marry. My parents decided it should be an arranged marriage and guess who they chose?"

"No…" I was shocked.

"Yes they chose Nellie. I even heard Zenu talk of how excited he was to be tied to our family and how he already loved me like son. I began to panic, she was my best friend, and I did not want to marry her. I begged my parents to please let the idea go because I wanted to be a hunter but they said they knew what was best.

I was meant to be betrothed to my best friend and there was nothing I could do about it. It pained me that when I turned twelve and graduated I was going to be married to someone I loved only like a sister." He sated sadly and then let out a sigh.

"How did Nellie feel about it?" I asked grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight.

"She was not happy. Nellie had been secretly seeing a Night Elf who was the son of the town officer in Moonglade."

"What did you do?" I asked in amazement of this story.

"Well it was two days before I was to be married and I had come up with a plan. I worked for Rile, helping him gather materials for trainers and what not. That is when I began to love the hunter class. I had decided to run in exile of my family and become a hunter. I told Nellie she should do the same and last I heard she took it to heart.

My parents were infuriated from what my sister told me about my running but she understood I had no choice. If I had not run and did what I did then I would have never met you." He said softly and then brought his face to mine, every time he did my heart would skip two beats and bliss overcame me. He pulled away and took hold of me.

"I am glad you did what you did or else we would have never been put together. I just can't believe your family would do that."

"Did your father have any idea who you were to marry?" He asked while playing with my hands.

"No, he never spoke of it. My mother only did once and she talked of Daniel, go ahead and laugh." He did and so did I. After a bit more talk of this and that he asked about Resa.

"What was the deal with your trainer? She tried to kill you! And she seemed as cold as the ice in Dun Morgh." This time he laughed, I didn't.

"She is not a very trusting person. She thought I was one of the undead pirates and I knew she was in stealth waiting for me. If you're mainly upset that she called you a dog, like I said she is not very friendly. But she knew, Coleic, she knew. She knew the Horde was coming and she let them go. I am so angry with her, why did she have to let them go?" I began to feel warm and salty tears staining my face.

"Abbyis, it will be ok. I can't believe that… why did she let them go?!" He said in an outranged tone.

"I wish I knew. All she told me was that one day it would all make sense. I had so much trust in her."

"Don't worry it will be ok. I bet we can figure it out. But right now let's savor the cool air." He said a soothing voice that calmed my nerves.

We sat together for a little bit allowing the cool air to embrace us. Then slowly sleep began to fill our eyes and not wanting a repeat of last time we got up and went to the inn. We gave each other one last hug and then departed into our rooms until the morning sunshine came though the window to wake us for a new day.

I began to realize each time something happened or we just wanted to be alone we went to that lake. It was our sanctuary, our peace, and our "home." I was still quite shocked over what his parents tried to do. I could not imagine having to marry Daniel, someone who I saw like a brother. Although when younger I had a propensity for him, that was nothing more then the giggles of a five year old girl. God what if Alana is forced to marry Saka? What if…

My train of thought was interrupted by Jorsie's loud yawn.

"Good morning." I say throwing her a smile.

"Same to you. Have fun last night?" She giggled.

"How did you know?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I was awake too, just pretended to be asleep." She said while crawling out from under the yellow blanket and doing her stretches.

"Ah. Sneaky, I knew you looked too peaceful." I laughed and threw a pillow at her head.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Your face, that's what we talked about." I said with a smile. Jorsie laughed too.

"Be serious."

"Resa, and his being depressed." I was debating whether I should tell her about our conversation.

"And?"

"And, it's really personal. I don't think I should tell." I said twisting a bit of my blanket.

"Come on, I am dieing to know now." She said while slightly bouncing.

"No." I simply stated.

"Abbyis please? I will keep it to myself." I knew Jorsie and even though she was my best friend, her mouth was large and in charge.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" I said and got up to change.

"Fine. But one day I will find out the truth." She said finally letting the subject die. We dressed and met the boys down stairs. We decided to head to Stormwind for more trade and then head to Westfall for quests. Coleic was so much happier then yesterday, it made me smile. The smile of people I care about is what always kept me going, even though this whole ordeal. I have their smiles tightly locked inside my heart.


End file.
